Fortune Favors the Bold
by OllieOllivander
Summary: Phoenix Black and Neville Longbottom get blasted into Westros and end up meeting a familiar face in an unfamiliar place. Soulmark trope
1. Prologue

Phoenix Black and Neville Longbottom get blasted into Westros and end up meeting a familiar face in an unfamiliar place. Soulmark trope

Soulmarks of various types, Robb/OC pairing, Neville/?, soulmarks are names and when the marks fade grey, the person is dead (or soulless in the cases of them having been kissed by a dementor). Not everyone has a mark.

* * *

Fortune Favors the Bold

Prologue

Phoenix huffed against a wall, blood and dirt on her face coating her body. Her little bag (curtesy of Hermione's research in extension and featherweight charms) shrunk on a chain around her neck that only she could remove, hanging below her too baggy shirt. Her wand clutched tightly in her right hand as she and Neville tried to catch their breath.

Neville looked more like a man than the bumbling boy that she learned was her bond-brother when her father had escaped Azkaban. Even exhausted, holding the Sword of Gryffindor coated in snake's blood he looked stronger than he ever had.

"We're going to die, aren't we?", he whispered quietly. There was no fear in his voice, only an acceptance of the inevitable.

Phoenix closed her right eye. The left (still healing, still not the same as it had once been) was covered by a patch of cloth and a sticking charm.

Phoenix wished desperately that she could answer as she had in their 5th year on the way to rescue her father. The confidence of youth not fully touched by war. Wished she could comfort her soul-brother again.

"_We're too young to die"_ she had once told him, as sure of that statement as she was sure the sky was blue, and the grass was green.  
Before he had faced his parent's torturer.  
Before She saw the same woman force her father through the Veil.  
Before his parent's torturer became her's.

"I don't want to", Phoenix said, "Not yet, I won't let _her_ win"

"I won't let her take you" Neville swore, fierce as their house mascot "Not again"

"She's taken everything, Nev", She whispered running her free hand through her matted curls. Ignoring the name on her wrist, still visibly dark on her skin. _Not for much longer_ she thought grimacing at the fact Bellatrix knew the name on her wrist. _No use keeping it hidden any more_ she had thought as she rewrapped her permanently scarred arm, before being summoned to Hogwarts with Bill and Fleur.

The castle shook, dust and stone fell from the ceiling as something crashed on the floor above them.

"She hasn't taken me nor you" Neville whispered firmly. "She hasn't taken our lives, Phee."

Neville gripped her left shoulder tight as they faced each other. His face softened along with his grip as she flinched hard, instinctively, at the touch. "I won't let her"

"You can't promise that, brother", Phoenix whispered feeling as if the world was bearing down around her. Future bleak and as dark as her family name.

"She'll die before we do", Neville promised, " I'll level the whole castle if that's what it takes, Bellatrix won't survive this"

Phoenix starred at him, soot covering his face and wood splinters in his hair from the bridge he'd helped to level earlier. Dirt, dust and blood from other fights covered him as well. She allowed her lips to quirk up as she looked into his eyes.

"Fortune favors the Bold?" she whispered as the castle shuddered again, screams getting louder as the fight moved closer to the hidden corner they had found to rest in. The phrase a favorite of her mother's.

_ Live for me, my little Firebird, promise me, until you can live for yourself again. Please _

Phoenix blinked hard to keep the tears at bay. Her mother's voice echoing in her head yet again.

Neville grinned down at her, kissing the top of her matted curls. "Fortune favors the Bold, sister", he echoed before they steeled themselves to move from their hiding spot.

She could hear _her_ maniacal laughter, she knew that sound as well as she knew the sound of rain. Neville knew it just as well, too, if the way he tensed was anything to go by. They'd been lucky to have stayed hidden as long as they had she realized. Lucky to still be hidden.

The battle had been raging for hours, maybe days, she wasn't sure really. Anybody who hadn't been brought to the Great Hall, who had died after Harry's supposed death and revival, littered the halls of the crumbling castle they'd all once called home.

Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Ron, Fred, George, Percy Weasley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Draco Malfoy (who had switched sides mid fight officially, had switched unofficially when he would sneak her food as she was held captive in his house), sweet Luna Lovegood, the light in her dream-hazed eyes permanently snuffed. So many others who Phoenix couldn't even recognize through the damage that had been done.

Phoenix flicked out a little enchanted compact mirror that she had moved to her pocket before the fight, the glass uncracked the silver casing untouched. Neville shuffled close behind her to see in the mirror as well to peer around the corner. No use sticking their neck around the corner for a killing curse to hit.

Neville towered over Phoenix's small starved body as their eyes narrowed on the raven black mane that might've once mirrored Phoenix's own curls in style. Bellatrix's back was to them focused on her fight with someone else.

Phoenix went to move right as there was a ferocious shout," NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH".

Phoenix and Neville watched as Bellatrix was quickly overpowered by the grieving and angry mother. Blasted to bits in a way Phoenix never thought the Weasley Matriarch capable of. Phoenix smirked as her questionable respect for the red headed woman grew.

Neville whispered " I told you so".

Phoenix turned so that they could circle to a different part of the fight, a different part of the castle. Her grey eye widened. She quickly latched on to Neville's jumper (to do what she didn't know) as myriad of colors blasted the both of them into stone and darkness.

She came to quickly. Flat on her back, wand in hand and pinned between her hand and Neville's jumper. The enchanted mirror still in her left hand. She groaned in pain as voices echoed around her, but the stone did not move as the castle walls had done as it crumbled down around them.

Opening her eyes, she knew she was dead. Staring down into her face was a matching pair of familiar grey eyes. Same color that stared back from her right eye. With pitch black curls to match.

"Dad", she murmured before the darkness fully took her.


	2. Chapter 1

I was not expecting this much of a reaction and I love it! I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter so the below disclaimer covers that one until I get around to fixing it.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine and belongs to the artist geniuses that are J.K. Rowling and G.R.R. Martin, and the producers of GOT. I am not getting paid for any of this

Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

Fortune Favors the Bold

Chapter 1

Phoenix woke to a brightly lit stone room, covered in blue and red banners, with Neville and her dead father by her bedside.

"Whoever told me you couldn't feel pain in death is a liar", she mumbled just loud enough to catch the two dead men's attention. She attempted to sit up when her father, Sirius Orion Black, pushed her gently back down on the bed.

"You are not dead, Little bird", He gruffly said. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen. He had grown a beard in the afterlife, which was tinged with more grey than it had been in life. His raven black curls were touched with grey as well, ruffled and mused as if he'd been unable to stop from messing with it.

"I watched you die", Phoenix whispered. "Bellatrix killed you. Shoved you through the death veil"

"I fell through the Veil", Sirius said never moving his damp grey eyes from her. "It's a portal but not to death but to another universe. Created by Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. We are in Westeros, I've been here 10 long years"

"It's only been two years", Phoenix said staring hard at the man.

"That is what Neville said", He acknowledged. Maybe that is why he had more grey hairs than last she saw him or…

"This is a trick", she hissed her grey eye flashing. "My father died."

Neville stayed quiet flicking his head between them like it was a quidditch match.

Not-Sirius seemed to pause and think before nodding determined, "Ask a security question."

"What was the lullaby that you always sang to me as a child?", Phoenix asked. Neville couldn't even answer that question, no matter how well or long he had known the navy blue haired girl.

Not-Sirius sat back a little before smiling softly," I never sang a lullaby to you. Not any of the traditional ones that the nursery elf would sing to your Uncle Regulus and I. Couldn't carry a tune either, according to your mother" He chuckled, his eyes watery.

He watched his hands for a moment, and continued with a strangled voice, " I'd always been skilled at charms and runes, so instead of ruining your ears, I made you little silver locket that played "In My Life" by the Beatles. You would open the locket so much your mother refused to listen to the song if you weren't in the room. She'd never hesitate to turn the radio a little louder if I had you in my arms though."

Phoenix tried to keep from crying, a single tear managed to escape. She could hear her muggleborn mother's crackling old radio, the sound of her father humming along to the song as he held her tight, spinning round and round in the little seaside cottage her parents had bought. A long hidden memory from before her father was imprisoned and her mother's pleas ignored by the government. A happy memory from the earliest parts of her childhood.

Phoenix forced herself into a sitting position with her unbandaged arm. Instead of letting herself be forced down again she threw her arms tight around her father's neck, his arms coming around to hold her to him. She felt him let out a shaky breath as he squeezed her tight. Her throat was constricted but Phoenix didn't cry.

Sirius pulled away from her. He reached a hand to brush back one of her dark black curls, so dark many thought it was more navy blue than black. He took in her covered left eye and arm, her slightly too slim form which would've been worse had her cousin, Draco, not snuck her food in the dungeon when he could.

"I'm so, so sorry, my little bird", he whispered. Sirius helped his daughter to lean back against the pillows Neville had moved to sit up behind her.

"How long have I been asleep? Where are we? How has it been 10 years for you?", Phoenix blurted out still not fully comprehending that she might not be dead.

"You've been in a coma for a week now," Sirius started moving to sit on the edge of the bed and not the little wooden chair beside it. "This is Gryffinhall, the castle of Eagleport, both of which were built by Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw over three hundred years ago."

He sighed deeply before continuing, " Time doesn't move at the same rate as it did in England. According to Lady Mother Rowena. They found this world and created two veils for travel. When they passed Hogwarts to the First Headmaster, they decided to destroy the returning Veil, this side's Veil."

"Oh", Phoenix said quietly, _no return then_. She quirked her head to the side, "Who's Lady Mother Rowena?"

The mischievously proud smirk that graced not only her father's face, but Neville's as well, made her shift against the pillows. She was not comforted when Neville replied, "You're going to love them, Phee. Once you believe them, of course"

_Them?_

It turned out Lady Mother Rowena was The Rowena Ravenclaw and 'them' was the woman in question and Godric Gryffindor. The Founder pair was not dead, though at this point Phoenix was contemplating the idea that she and everyone here was dead, and the land of Westeros was all a hallucination or some kind of purgatory maybe. The thought should've bothered her more than it did.

Rowena Ravenclaw looked to be in her early 60s, but by wizarding standards that meant she could easily be double that, and she probably was, with crow's feet at the corner of her eyes and laugh lines around her slender face. She was slightly taller than Phoenix, with long silver curls halfway pulled back by two strands tied behind her head and blue grey eyes that matched Phoenix's and her father's perfectly.

It took a much longer explanation for Phoenix to believe the woman was truly Rowena Ravenclaw. Though the woman held an air so similar to Aunt Andromeda that made Phoenix slightly inclined to believe it was her. Phoenix had no trouble believing the claim that she was a descendant of Rowena and Godric (who were married) and she told them as much.

"I emptied out every vault I could into an extendable bag. I was only expecting the Black vaults, the Ravenclaw vaults and the Gryffindor vaults were a bit of a surprise really.", Phoenix picked at her nails not really wanting to elaborate as to _why _she emptied the vaults. _The door blasted inwards, the cottage in flames, mum's screams…_. Phoenix shook her head a little trying to focus as Lady Rowena handed her a potion.

"Merit's Malnutrition Mixture, you'll need to take it for the next few moons.", the older woman said.

Phoenix nodded in understanding not looking at her father.

"Why would you empty the vaults?", Sirius asked. Phoenix could feel his eyes on her though she refused to meet them.

"Death Eaters infiltrated the ministry. Started a Muggleborn Registration act, to keep track of them." Phoenix shivered remembering, _he deserves to know_, _keep going_, "The plan was to run, get mum out of England to somewhere safer, somewhere they couldn't trace her. Then I was to circle back to England, send Bellatrix on a wild goose chase around the world as far from mum as possible, and use the old D.A. coins to meet up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron to end things."

Phoenix chuckled. The laugh chilled the room, an empty, lifeless laugh. "Bellatrix found out I'd emptied the vaults. She found the house. Never did get the bag off me, she didn't even realize that's where I was keeping the vaults." Phoenix ran her hand around the shrunken bag around her neck. "Never got to meet up with the Trio either. Not till they broke me and a few others out months later."

"Selene, your mother?" Sirius left the question in the air as Phoenix shook her head. She curled in on herself as she quietly answered.

"She wasn't with us", _hadn't been for four months now, _Phoenix thought bitterly, _at least Dobby managed to get her bones to Shell Cottage. _Phoenix watched her father closely, knowing well how he reacted to news like that

Phoenix waited with bated breath for her father to storm out in an angry rage, for him to scream and shout himself hoarse. Maybe even for him to blow up the vase of flowers across the room.

He did none of that. He looked less volatile than she thought the news would make him. If anything, he had the look of a man that had long accepted the possibility he would never see his other half again, he looked defeated at the verbal confirmation, as the last sliver of hope he held of seeing his mark again died at the words of his daughter. _Died in his daughter's arms._

Sirius closed his eyes as he breathed deeply. He rubbed his left wrist where his mark sat, a light grey _Selene Elizabeth Rising_ branded on his skin since his 13th birthday originally a dark ink black. By who no one knows and no one agrees, a higher power of sorts, maybe.

It was odd to see it uncovered. Wizarding England refused to fully follow the marks unless it was a beneficial match and many families, like the older Blacks, would rather intermarry and ignore the marks than find out their mark is not of pure blood. It was seen as scandalous to leave a mark bare for all to see. Though the practice had been changing in recent years before the war fully broke out again. As more people went against the baseless tradition.

Phoenix suddenly felt the need to cover her mark, which was still uncovered even though the bandages on her left arm had been changed.

"We can go through what you brought of the vaults later, especially if anything is cursed" Sirius said changing the subject. While her father was very expressive, actually dealing and talking about his feelings was something he tended to avoid like it was a blast-ended skewrt. Phoenix wasn't much better.

"I had the goblins place any cursed object in a specific trunk before putting it in the bag. I didn't want to take them but I didn't want someone else getting a hold of them either." Phoenix admitted rubbing at the lower part of her new eyepatch. It felt like silk, definitely not the scratchy scrap of dark cloth Fleur had, thankfully, managed to find.

"Smart girl", Lady Rowena said sitting in the chair that Sirius had previously occupied.

Neville moved to sit on the bed in Phoenix's blind spot, shoulder touching her left, allowing Phoenix to lean her head on her bond twin's shoulder.

"We need to discuss your mark soon, dearling", Lady Rowena said, "many servants saw it when you fell into the middle of the great hall and the people of Westeros, no matter how loyal, tend to gossip at any chance they get."

"Like Hogwarts gossip?", Phoenix asked causing Lady Rowena to give her a questioning look as her father answered.

"Well it doesn't move quite as fast giving the lack of talking portraits in Westeros," he smirked a little "but it will probably reach the family in question with a fortnight, maybe a moon at most if we're lucky."

Phoenix brushed over the name on her left wrist. _**Robb Stark**_. "How do you know he's here? Is Robb really that uncommon a name?"

Sirius sighed. "His father is the Warden of the North and House Gryffindor's Lord Paramount. He approached us when his son turned thirteen asking if there was another lost child. I was introduced to Westeros as Sirius Gryffindor, the lost child of Godric and Rowena ten years ago. It would not have surprised anyone had there been another lost child from the 'farthest west'", Her father explained.

That explanation left Phoenix with more questions than answers. Filing away most of the questions for a different conversation, she asked, "Why would he come here if the last name on the mark is Black?"

"The last name on the mark was Gryffindor. _Phoenix Achelois Gryffindor", _Sirius said his eyes watching Phoenix closely.

"You want me to take the Gryffindor name?", Phoenix asked wide eyed. While marks were kept hidden for the most part, it was common knowledge that the name on your wrist is the name of the person when you meet them. It made for unfortunate situations if the person's marked name was a married name instead of the name.

"Yourself and young Neville as well", Lady Rowena said, "You would both be introduced as Sirius's children, Godric and I's grandchildren. It would be easier to call yourselves twins, if you are willing." She raised an eyebrow looking at where the pair sat comfortably close next to each other on the bed.

Phoenix turned to look at Neville before turning back to her father and now potentially her grandmother. She flipped her head back to Neville, who looked as stunned as she did by the offer.

Turning back to Lady Rowena after looking at her father, she knew her answer.

* * *

Phoenix stared out at the ocean waves rolling close to shore. It wasn't the first night that she'd found her way to the balcony after wrestling with nightmares for the first part of the night.

Her chambers, as the eldest daughter of the heir of the Lord Godric Gryffindor of Gryffinhall (and wasn't that a mouthful), were in one of the towers attached to Gryffinhall. She was fairly certain her Tower mimicked Ravenclaw Tower back at Hogwarts but Grandmother Rowena refused to comment on Phoenix's theory.

She often found her way to the balcony directly off her personal library located below her bedroom-bedchambers. Few had access to the little library as it housed all the books that were from after Rowena and Godric's time in her old world which had accumulated within the old family vaults Phoenix had emptied and unintentionally brought with her. Grandmother Rowena and Grandfather Godric would visit the library for the books, her father, Sirius, visited when he wished to see his grieving daughter. Neville dropped by every few days to make certain Phoenix was still alive, even though their shared sibling mark told him she was alive.

She'd taken to wearing black since arriving to Westeros a few weeks prior, mourning for those lost and left behind. She shivered pulling the shawl she'd wrapped around her shoulders closer to cover the bared shoulders of her black nightdress. Phoenix hadn't argued when Rowena had said it improper for ladies to wear anything but dresses and went to the lessons Rowena had set for her, (embroidery, music, languages, healing, History of Westeros, how to manage a large household all with a magical touch), with no complaint. The Phoenix before the war would've pitched a fit at being subjected to _only ladylike _knowledge. The Phoenix now didn't really know how to feel.

Her normally dark almost navy blue curls dulled to a flatter black, her one good eye was as dull a grey as the stones of the castle and pronounced by the shadow underneath, her already mildly starved form (while not getting worse) was not improving. Staring out into the waves, she kept her breathing in line with the tides pushing against the shore. So focused, she almost missed her bond brother sit on the stone bench engraved with griffins along the base.

They rested tense, the soft whooshing of the water the only noise between them. It took a few moments before Neville spoke in a voice no more than a whisper.

"This isn't you, Phoenix." Simply put. Simply answered.

"No one would've returned unchanged", Phoenix didn't even glance over to where she knew his hazel eyes were boring into the side of her head.

"contrary to the belief of a high percentage of the population of Hogwarts, I'm not stupid. I don't expect you to be the same. I know you're not"

"Then what's the problem?" she said in a flat whisper still not looking.

"The problem is that I've met corpses with more life than you. The problem is that you are worrying your father, The Sirius Black, to the point he is in tears even looking at you and he refuses to leave your side if he knows you're alone because he's terrified you're going to off yourself. He's set up monitoring charms on you, did you know that?" , Neville had begun to get progressively louder. "Aunt Selene wouldn't want you to go on like this, Phee."

"And what would you know about what she would or would not want for me?", Phoenix said turning to face him. Her eyes were stinging, her throat tight. "She wasn't _your_ mother"

"She was as good as", Neville's eyes shimmered in the moonlight. His voice had become deadly quiet, hard enough to cut diamond. "She was the only mother figure I had. She was the one who held me after Grandmother and I got into a fight. She was the one I went to when all I wanted was my birth mother to recognize me once, just once, as her son and not the boy who visited the hospital that she gave candy wrappers to. She was the one rushed to Hogwarts after the Battle in the DoM, even though she was planning the funeral of her lost marked, to check to make sure _both_ of us were okay. '_Watch over her, Neville. Watch out for your sister'_", Neville's voice cracked.

Phoenix could no longer make out the individual stones of the balcony wall as Neville found his voice again. Harsh and hard " I Promised _our mother_ that I'd watch out for you, like you've always watched out for me , ever since you found me cornered in our first year. I promised _our mother_ I'd do what I had to do to keep you safe."

"And I'm sorry I failed you when you were both captured,"He sobbed "I'm sorry I couldn't find the two of you, that I wasn't there but please, merlin Phoenix, please don't make me break my promise to Her again" Neville sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Please don't shut me out, I can't lose you too"

"It wasn't your fault", Phoenix whispered around the lump in her throat. "It wasn't your fault"

"It wasn't yours either, Phee", Neville whispered clutching her hand in his. "You did everything you could, you were trapped."

Phoenix shook her pounding head, trying to shake away the tears clouding her vision. "I could've… I could've…", she gasped out before the sobs tore through her. Shaking, sobbing gut-wrenching as she fought to catch her breath she curled into a ball on the bench. _You were chained to a wall. You were bound and gagged and starved. What could you have done? _She sobbed harder. Trying not to see the molded stones, the only blanket in the so called room covering _her _and leaving Phoenix to the cold of the dungeon because the cold was better than seeing eyes meant to be full of life empty instead.

Neville's arms wrapped around her, shocking her into the present again. The warmth Neville provided, as they both sobbed under the light of the moon, was the only warmth she seemed capable of feeling at the moment. The moon stood watch as they quieted down, curled together in the cold Northern air. The pair fell asleep, backs against the bench they had somehow sild off of, heads tucked together.

That was how they were found when the monitoring charm signaling a drop in temperature brought Sirius running to the Tower. He paused, seeing the tear tracks on their faces. Sirius wrapped them in a warming charm, covered the bond twins with the fluffiest blanket he could find, and laid at the pair's feet as Padfoot, his snout rested on his daughter's lap.

All under the light of the moon.

When the sun rose days later, after the pair of twins had been nursed back to health from the fever they had caught from being out in the cold, after Phoenix had cried for the first time in months and had finally accepted what had happened, Phoenix walked down from her tower and politely told Grandmother Rowena that she would be joining her father and bond-twin in the training yard. The navy haired teen walked down the halls of the castle to where she was being waited for, in a pair of dark trousers and a bright blue tunic cinched together with a leather belt, uncaring of the servants raising their eyes at her attire.

And while she did not laugh loudly when Sirius transformed and tackled Neville as Padfoot, the lift of her lips and her quiet giggle brightened Gryffinhall better than any window or torch could've managed.

Phoenix was not alright. She was not healed, most definitely broken and burned, but she was alive. She was living and breathing whereas others had not been so lucky. Phoenix was not alright, but watching Neville be licked to pieces by her dog dad, she realized she would be. Eventually.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**THANK YOU! To all the commenters and followers and favorites.**

**I do read the comments that are sent in but I don't want to spoil any plans I already have in the works, so I may not give you a direct answer on a few thinks, a few of y'all have already guessed on a couple of plans that I have which I love.**

**But I'm not going to tell you until I get to that point, and if y'all have ideas feel free to share. I may not use them here, but I do have other stories in the works and if y'all comment or pm me an idea that was not already in the works on any of my stories I will call you out or do a shout out… shout out sounds nicer. I'll do a shout out.**

**I am back at school so don't expect super-fast updates. Ill try my best but classes come first.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable by the authors of these works. Phoenix is all I can claim.**

* * *

**Fortune Favors the Bold**

**Chapter 2**

Phoenix was sleeping.

At least she thought she was. Maybe she was hallucinating or had finally gone mad. Phoenix wouldn't be the first Black to lose her sanity. Hopefully it wasn't seen as a rite of passage. She'd prefer to have as little connection as possible to that bitch.

_Though this might be a little too far-fetched even for the Black Madness_ Phoenix acquiesced looking curiously at the back of the stranger's head.

Phoenix knew the wards around her personal library were strong, she and Grandmother Rowena spent hours perfecting them because Phoenix had brought books (among other objects) in her little bag that varied from slightly to astronomically dangerous. These were not books that needed to be spread around Westeros or even Earth, but Rowena and Phoenix were reluctant to destroy any piece of text. Even if it held descriptions on how to completely skin people alive then reattach the skin to a scarecrow. The Black family library is weird, to say the least. As such, Phoenix's library was heavily guarded for the protection of other people.

Which leads to her current _situation_. As it stood, Phoenix had no earthly idea as to how this person had gotten up to her library past multiple guard rounds let alone past the plethora of wards around the room.

The situation was also why Phoenix believed herself to be hallucinating this person. He had his back to her looking at the many books. He wore a dark brown leather vest over a dark tunic with trousers tucked into leather boots. He had curly brown hair that looked almost dark red in the firelight. His back was to Phoenix and stood tall enough he was eye level with shelves that Phoenix almost struggled to reach.

She couldn't see his face but knew she wouldn't recognize it. However, something stopped her from going straight for her wand tucked in the invisible holster on her right arm. Her mind said _attack him, stun him, remove the threat. _Her magic was telling her to wait, to leave the stranger unharmed. After everything that happened in the war, every time she failed, she learned to never go against her own magic. Magic was a witch's best instinct if the witch listened.

He still had his back to her, having moved a little closer to the glass balcony door that she was told was highly unique to Gryffinhall. He still hadn't sensed that someone was behind him, watching. _Terrible instincts, _Phoenix concluded.

"Who are you?", Phoenix snapped. She may not outright attack the stranger but that doesn't mean she would be welcoming of him. He _was_ trespassing, hallucination or not.

Her voice made him jump and spin on his heels rather quickly. Had it been Neville, he would've been on the floor so what the stranger lacked in instincts he seemed to make up for in reflexes. Reason enough to be on guard. _Constant Vigilance. _

He was rather good looking. With a jawline her old roommates would have swooned over covered in light stubble and pretty river blue eyes. The latter of which were wide and looking at Phoenix as if he had never seen anyone like her. Given the eyepatch, that might be fairly close to the truth. He looked her up and down more curious than creepy.

Phoenix glanced down swiftly to make sure she was not standing there in her nightclothes, no need for the stranger to see her in her underwear. Weirdly enough the dress she had worn during the day was the dress she wore now. Floor length red silk with off the shoulder sleeves and a very non-Westeros sweetheart neckline that she had added when Rowena was showing her how to create her own dresses with magic. Her left arm was covered with her newly commissioned favorite leather arm bracer with soft cotton interior, just in case her arm starts bleeding.

She glanced back up with narrow eyes at the boy- man- thing who had yet to answer her question. _Brilliant, my hallucination is in shock_.

"Well?", Phoenix snapped again.

He flinched back a bit at her harsh tone startled, as if he expected a warm welcome to his trespassing in her head.

"Who are you? Why are you in my head?", Phoenix growled out the last bit, sounding more like one of her three animagus forms. She stepped closer around the armchair that had its back to the door, in between it and the long blue couch next to the little table that she kept a dagger in. Thankfully the table was on her side of the couch.

"Robb Stark, My lady" He said a small smile slowly making its way onto his face. Phoenix didn't return it, though the name had made her stop glaring.

He didn't seem to notice that as he breathed out seemingly relieved, "You're here."

"And where is here?", Phoenix asked still decently certain that this was her head. At the very least she knew it was her library.

"A soul dream, My lady", he said with furrowed brows, confused, as if that should be common knowledge to her. "Maester Luwin says they are common amongst marked pairs that have yet to meet", he continued, never taking his eyes off her. He seemed not to be able to quit smiling either.

Phoenix took a moment to think on all she knew on marks that wizards had kept as taboo tattoos for generations, especially when blood status was in question. She had never heard of these soul dreams before. Maybe Westeros magic affected marks differently, she'd have to look into it.

He took her silence as an invitation to move closer which only succeeded in startling her into stepping back from him wide eyed. He froze the smile falling from his face immediately. He looked like someone had kicked his puppy. Phoenix had the strange thought that _maybe she _was the puppy.

He raised his hands up slowly keeping them visible to her like one might a frightened animal and stepped back slowly, though not as far back to where he had started. "Forgive me, My lady. It was not my intention to frighten you", he said softly. His eyes stayed locked on her good one.

"Startled not frightened", Phoenix said. To her credit, Phoenix did realize she might be coming off a little too harsh but the war had taught her many things that were hard to forget. Trusting strangers sat near the top of the list. Even if said stranger possible hallucination claimed to be her soulmarked. "If these dreams are supposed to happen, then why do you seem surprised that I was here?", Phoenix asked.

"I've appeared in this solar every night for the last two moons, my lady. I had begun to think there was a mistake." His answer was polite and made Phoenix feel as though he was trying to calm a wounded animal before it decides to bite him.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes, searching his for any dishonesty. Her magic stayed quiet outside of the content hum it had been giving off the entire time. Trusting that, the raven curled woman relaxed a little.

"Phoenix", she said moving around to sit in the fluffy armchair. She left the knife in the drawer undisturbed.

He watched confused as she lifted her feet and curled into the chair. Rowena always clucked when she sat like this, calling it improper and impertinent. _Wonder if he thinks the same_, she wondered.

"I beg your pardon, my lady?", Robb asked, his tone equally as confused as his facial expression.

"Call me Phoenix. If you're really my marked match then you may use my name", Phoenix said watching him more curiously now. He stood watching her completely flummoxed by her change in tone. " You can sit. The chair won't eat you"

He let a surprised laugh, and moved to sit in the chair directly across from her. He sat very straight backed, very proper compared to Phoenix.

"Did chairs commonly eat people where you are from?", he asked the smile back on his face.

"Only if someone charmed it to", she said straight faced, "It's a simple spell really. More fun to use if the person was already in the chair." She let a small mischievous grin crawl on to her face watching him.

He stared at her. Trying to distinguish the truth from a joke, "And what happened when the chair ate the person?"

Phoenix smiled innocently and shrugged, "It spat them out eventually." Seamus Finnigan didn't sit in that chair for a month after.

"I had heard of the Lords Gryffindors' magic from my lord father. Is there truly such a spell?", he asked watching her dubiously.

Phoenix let her smile grow almost lupine, "Wanna find out?" He didn't give an answer outside of a slow shake of his head, just watched her as if he wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't do it no matter his answer.

"What have you been doing then, if you've been appearing here for two mon-moons now?", Phoenix asked.

"Reading", he said with a grimace," You have an _interesting_ collection." He sent a wary look at the shelves, specifically the section she knew housed the darker books.

"Not all originally mine, many have been passed through the family in the Far West for a couple centuries at least. Even the more questionable ones", Phoenix admitted before gesturing at the shelf that she had talked Neville into helping her magically carve skulls and cross bones around. Fitting décor for a shelf that housed books on how to harm, kill, and cause unimaginable levels of mass destruction. "Best to just stay away from that shelf unit, the one surrounded with skulls."

He seemed to be comforted by that at least. "one of them spoke of dragons and unicorns as if both were real", he said watching her reaction curiously.

"They are real where I'm from. I thought Westeros had dragons", She said curiously.

He shook his head, his hair catching the light. Phoenix wondered for a moment what they felt like. "Not for over a century now, Lady Phoenix."

"They're rather magnificent. Though I would rather not get too close to one again", She said remembering how Harry's first round in the TriWizard tournament had gone.

"How close have you been to a dragon, Lady Phoenix?", He asked wide eyed.

She thought for a moment remembering the heat the great beast had emitted as it flew over the heads of the crowd. "Close enough I could've touched it. I could feel the heat coming off of it"

He seemed amazed, "And what of the unicorn?"

"They have the softest fur, softer than silk", Phoenix smiled remembering the Care of Magical Creatures lesson. "The foals were so adorable like clumsy clouds learning how to walk" Phoenix let out a giggle remembering one of the foals knocking into her, its horn not yet grown in.

His smile grew bigger with the sound.

That's how they spent the rest of the night. Asking each other questions, about the 'Far West' and Winterfell, his family and hers, and magic as well. He didn't ask about her eyepatch, like some of the more brash Westerosi people had, and he didn't ask about her mother when Phoenix didn't mention her, seeming to understand it was not an easy topic for her.

Phoenix woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through her window, waking her after an unusually complete night of sleep free of nightmares. As she got ready for the day, she realized she wouldn't mind seeing Robb Stark in her dreams again. Especially if it kept her nightmares at bay.

* * *

"Raven from Lord Stark, Lord Gryffindor", Maester Wyl said passing a letter to Phoenix's 'Grandfather' Godric. They were eating dinner, in the main dining hall of the castle. The Gryffindor family table being up on the dais that the Professor's table had sat on back at Hogwarts. Phoenix always felt comfortable at the high table, with the enchanted ceiling and floating candles above her even though the room brought back bittersweet memories.

Somehow the Battle of Hogwarts didn't affect Phoenix's view of Gryffinhall. Gryffinhall was created with Hogwarts in mind but many things were different as well. There were more secret passage ways in Gryffinhall but no Room of Requirement. The towers of the castle had different purposes and were decorated with the residents' choices in mind and what were classrooms were now a mix of workrooms, bedrooms, and occasionally one was still in use as a classroom. Grandmother Rowena prided herself on having educated servants. The Library, the main one not Phoenix's personal one, was in the same place with almost the exact same layout minus a barrier as there was no restricted section here. The books were copies of what Phoenix had brought that could be shared safely, books Sirius had copied when he went to the Citadel in his boredom, books that had been gifted to the family, and things that Rowena and Godric had brought when they first arrived.

Everyone watched Lord Gryffindor open the letter and read it carefully before glancing up again, running a hand through his short white beard. "Lord Stark has received word of your arrival, Phoenix and of your mark."

"No. No. He wasn't supposed to learn about it so soon. How has he heard?", Sirius said, voice steadily climbing. He had been over protective of Phoenix since her arrival, more so after the month he spent worrying over her night and day. It had been his idea to delay informing the Starks in the first place, wishing to make up time with his daughter before he lost her again.

"Grandmother, have you heard of soul dreams before?", Phoenix asked the white-haired woman. It had been interesting to learn that Rowena and Godric were her ancestors through her father of all people (Walburga Black would be rolling in her grave).Phoenix had been told multiple times since her arrival how much she looked like her grandmother/ancestor. Godric was surprised to see a mini-me of his wife. The first time Phoenix met him, he almost knocked over a decorative suit of armor in shock.

Rowena calmly eyed her husband and 'son' bicker over how the Starks could have possibly learned about Phoenix , while answering the raven haired girls question. "Soul dreams are a Westeros phenomenon between marked pairs. I believe it is because so few marks occur but there is no official study on the topic. The only agreed upon information is how it occurs prior to the pairs first meeting." She side eyed her granddaughter who had looked down at her food with more interest than normal. Phoenix had yet to truly regain an appetite after starving for so long.

The relationship between Phoenix and Rowena had improved greatly once Phoenix had begun living again. Phoenix had never disliked the woman but it had taken a few weeks to understand that Rowena did not truly wish to confine Phoenix to ladylike knowledge only. It was only out of concern for the girl's safety to herself at the time that Rowena had limited the amount of new dangerous knowledge she shared with the girl. Since Phoenix's 'awakening', Rowena had continued to show Phoenix new ladylike things that she believed would be beneficial to the girl in this new world. Things such as sewing, courtly manners, healing, and how to hide knives under ones' skirt.

"Could a dream of yours have something to do with the letter?", Rowena asked quietly, Neville glanced at Phoenix knowingly. Her best friend and now twin brother had always been able to read Phoenix like a book, even before they had become friends. Their platonic mark didn't tell the pair anything they hadn't already known at thirteen.

"Maybe, I mean the dream occurred last night," Phoenix said sheepishly pushing the food around on her plate.

"Is Phee in love?", Neville teased grinning widely before falling off his chair dodging the spoon she lobed at his head.

"Love? What? Phoenix is not allowed a husband until she is in her 40s", Sirius said turning towards the two as Neville climbed back into his seat.

"The Starks might not wish to extend the betrothal that long", Godric said chuckling.

"Betrothal? There isn't going to be a betrothal." Sirius crossed his arms like a petulant child.

"Sirius, they are a marked pair. We are lucky that they do not view our current silence as an insult. To deny a betrothal, to our Lord Paramount's heir and one half of a marked pair, would be detrimental to Gryffinhall's claim in the North." Rowena narrowed her eyes at the 45-year-old man.

Phoenix had learned that her father no longer suffered from his time in Azkaban outside of the occasional dreams. She observed he had become much less rash as well but occasionally his younger personality shone through.

"Papa, you aren't going to lose me", the one-eyed girl said reaching across the table to cover her father's calloused hand with hers. He looked at her, sad grey eyes carefully watching her calm reaction.

Sirius sighed, "Are you opposed to this?"

Her father's value in the opinion of his charges had always been a thing Phoenix admired about the man. His hatred of people making choices for him shifted to a dislike of people doing the same to Phoenix and her godbrother, Harry. By extension and need, Neville had been added to the list as well.

"He seemed nice enough in the soul dream last night", Phoenix said thoughtfully. His good looks helped a little, but Phoenix refused to tell her father that.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Was this the first soul dream?"

Phoenix nodded, "I think the dreamless sleep and some of the occlumency might have been keeping me from connecting to them. He mentioned they had been occurring for two months – moons- now"

Sirius sighed deeply before asking once more, "Are you certain about this? It wouldn't be hard to confund them into forgetting"

Phoenix smiled and nodded, "I'm certain"

He patted her hand and she drew back picking up her fork.

"Well, that settles it. I shall write Lord Stark to begin talks of the betrothal then", Godric said surely. He took a sip of his drink before looking over at his granddaughter.

"We can still confound them if it all goes to hell, just say the word and they'll forget all about it"

"Godric Gryffindor, you will do no such thing", Rowena stated sternly looking at her husband of ninety-nine years. "An obliviate would be a much better alternative."

"Can we please not discuss obliviating the pretty boy before there is actually a need?", Phoenix asked trying to stifle her giggles.

"Oh, is he pretty?", Rowena asked turning on the now blushing girl.

Everyone laughed at the groan that Phoenix and her father both let out for entirely different reasons.

"I forbid you from thinking he is pretty", Sirius said with false sternness point a finger at the girl. "I'll never be able to get rid of him if he is nice and pretty according to you"

"Papa!"

"Sirius!"

The table descended into laughter once more. After they had all calmed Neville looked at his 'grandfather' and 'grandmother'.

"Would it be odd to invite the Starks to your Anniversary celebration? That way we might get to know some of them?"

Every head turned to look at the brown-haired boy, who flushed under the attention.

"That is a spectacular idea, lad. My lady?" Godric said turning to look at his wife.

She nodded in agreement and sent a smile towards Neville, "The Starks are one of the few families that know of our magic as well as Godric and I's true ages. It would be beneficial to invite them especially if there is to be a betrothal between our houses."

Godric and Rowena were 123 and 119 respectively though neither looked a day over 60. Many witches and wizards could live up to 150 easily. Within a month's time the pair would have been married a century. It was an anniversary worth celebrating in everyone's opinion. The planning for the event had already begun with Phoenix following and helping Rowena with as much as the girl could and learning everything she couldn't help with yet.

"Well this shall be a long letter to Lord Stark", Godric said with a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Did you know your father sent a letter to Gryffinhall?", Phoenix said from her spot in her chair. She glanced up from her book on common healing potions to look up at the boy who had just appeared in the room.

He ran a hand through his curls as he took the seat across from her again. "The winds must have been favorable, he sent it this morning after breaking his fast."

Phoenix hummed and turned a page, "It arrived during dinner, caused quite a stir. Papa was not thrilled."

"Why is that, my lady?", Robb asked watching her. She was curled up in the chair wearing red instead of blue tonight, Robb's outfit was similar to the one from the night before.

"Papa hasn't seen me in ten years. He believes you're planning on stealing me from him." Phoenix flipped the page again.

"My honor would not let me steal you away like some wildling, my lady", Robb said. Phoenix glanced up. Robb's expression seemed to be warring between desperation that she believe him and looking affronted at the comparison.

"I mean no offense. The war was hard on my family. My father lost my mother, his marked. He doesn't wish to lose me as well", Phoenix said catching his eye. He seemed to relax slightly and glanced at her patch at the mention of war.

"Is that how you lost your eye?", he said before seemingly catching himself, looking ashamed of the words that had spilled from his lips. "My apologies, My lady. I shouldn't have asked. Please forgive me"

Phoenix sent a small grim smile towards the man across from her. "It's alright", she said softly, having know it would come up eventually. "The eye is still there. It was cursed, I guess you could say, doesn't work the way it should. To answer your question yes, it did occur during the war"

Phoenix scratched at the edge of the patch. Turning her head to look at the fire on her left, trying to fight the memories creeping in. She was so focused on the fire she didn't realize their surrounding had changed.

"Lady Phoenix, do you know where this is?", She heard Robb ask. She glanced over at him as her veins filled with ice.

The chair was no longer under her, given way to cold stone. The fire had vanished to moldy grey stone walls that could never hold warmth. She slowly stood up unable to focus on any one thing. Robb was already standing.

Phoenix shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked around and froze. Her eye glued to that blanket. Thread bare and dirty, unable to truly block out the cold that permeated the dungeon room. It shaped into the body underneath it. A cold grey hand peaked out from under it, the wizarding wedding band a black bonding tattoo on the ring finger. Phoenix could make out her father's proper pureblood script name just barely visible out of the blanket.

Phoenix couldn't breathe. Her heart seemed to be trying to escape or maybe it was trying to stop. She just stared wide eyed at the hand.

A hand grabbed her shoulder as her vision faded. She could hear screaming. Who was screaming?

She felt warm.

The screaming stopped and turned into sobs. Something was rubbing her back. Phoenix realized she had been the one screaming as she sobbed into a dark tunic.

She felt a hand on the back of her head and another rubbing her back soothingly. A voice shushing her gently as her sobs subsided. They stood together like that for a while, Robb comforting her and Phoenix savoring the warmth that emitted from him.

"I'm sorry you saw that", Phoenix mumbled. She went to move away from the comfort of his arms, but he just tightened them around her.

"It's alright, you're alright", he whispered into her hair.

Phoenix wondered if this is what her father had meant when he said the mark sped things up. This immediate feeling of comfort and trust in a stranger.

"My mother", Phoenix whispered hoping he understood. By the way he tightened his arms around her, pulling her even closer, she felt he had.

He smelled nice Phoenix thought still tucked against his firm chest. She glanced to the side and realized they were in a dark forest. A large white tree was visible to her, with a face carved into it dripping red sap from the eyes. The tree emitted raw power. Similar to the Heart Tree at Gryffinhall except Phoenix could tell this one held an older power, had seen more.

"Where are we?" Phoenix was the one to ask now. He lifted his head off hers to glance around.

"The Godswood at Winterfell", he said letting her pull away this time. He slowly lifted a hand to her face and, when she didn't flinch or move away, wiped the tears off her cheeks, mindful of the patch.

"It's larger than Gryffinhall's", Phoenix said quietly looking away from his sad blue eyes.

"Aye, It's the oldest in the North, do you follow the Old Gods, Lady Phoenix?", He asked softly. She felt his eyes on her as she starred at the Heart Tree.

"I do now, the Old Gods don't exist in the Far West", Phoenix said eyes never leaving the powerful tree.

"Why the change, My lady?", Robb asked he gently tucked a curl behind her ear.

"My gods never listened to my prayers", Phoenix said looking intently at the tree. She turned towards him and looked into his eyes. "Maybe your gods will."


	4. Chapter 3

**Managed to get a second out of my homework schedule to get this one done. **

**Not much action in this chapter, still building up to all that stuff. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing recognizable**

**Comment:**** Which way would you rather see this go? Into the War of the Five Kings or into the Long Night (Ned lives longer in this option, just sayin…) Long Night may happen either way, I might also post a second version where one story follows one path and the other follows the Other path (see what I did there? I'm hysterical j.k. just lame)**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, Thank you so so much to everyone who has done so, so far. **

**PLEASE READ THE COMMENT POLL ^^^^, I WANT YOUR OPINION**

**On with the show**

* * *

**Fortune Favors the Bold**

**Chapter 3**

"Can people like yourself really turn into animals of their choosing?"

The dream meetings between Robb and Phoenix had been going on for a fortnight now. There had yet to be a revisit to Phoenix's old Hell, but both of them had been cautious to bring up topics that could potentially lead to Phoenix accidentally sending them into one of her nightmares. Phoenix found their dreams to be a comforting presence in her life.

Getting to know her mark match, much less meeting him, had been something she had given up during the war while enduring torture at ole Bella's hand for months on end. She had accepted it as fact and didn't cry over it. Now, she realized she enjoyed the friendship that had grown between them, primarily due to his persistence. She inwardly chuckled at how similar it was to her and Neville's start of friendship. The once bumbling shy boy had seen her telling off his bullies and her lack of rebuttal against him sitting near her in the library as a sign of obvious friendship. The reclusive and volatile first year with a frozen heart of gold didn't realize this until that first summer holiday came around and Neville told her he would write her.

Neville had laughed that at least it didn't take her ten months to realize a friendship had occurred this time around.

"Some can but they don't have a choice in the animal", Phoenix said studying the book The Histories of the Noble Houses of Westeros that had came from Maester Wyl's library. Robb had mentioned it to her in one of the earlier dreams after the incident, when he realized that for all she was learning about Westeros, there were common knowledge things that she knew nothing about. It was large but Phoenix had already read half the book. "It's based on the person's soul or personality. Some people can have more than one as well, I believe the record number of forms was held by a metamorphmagus who supposedly could turn into thirteen different animals."

"A metamorphmagus?", Robb questioned, "Didn't you say your cousin was one? Someone who could change their appearance at will, correct?"

Phoenix nodded pushing back a raven blue curl that had fallen into her eye. "The gene runs in the family. Doesn't turn up every generation, sometimes skips as many as four or five before turning up again. Tonks was the first in about six generations I think."

"Are you one?", Robb asked looking at her curly hair.

Phoenix's head shot up to look at him skeptically, having no clue where that question came from. "What?" Phoenix knew her hair dulled and brightened with her mood like it was attempting to change but she had never managed to change her appearance the way Tonks did.

"Are you an animal mage?" The bright blue eyes – Tully blue according to the book in front of her- watched her curiously as he clarified his question.

"My father taught me, he's an animagus as well." The girl said sheepish looking back down at the book. Those eyes of his always made her want to spill more information than was truly necessary.

"What animal matches your soul then?", Robb asked. Looking up again his grin made her bite the inside of her cheek trying and failing to hide her growing smile.

"Animals", she corrected, "and why should I tell you?" He wished to know all her secrets. He had told her this a few days ago but like hell if she wasn't going to make Robb Stark work for some of them.

The auburn-haired man sat stunned at the revelation for a moment.

Her father had the same reaction as well when she had managed to shift into three forms in rapid succession. Especially when he learned that witches and wizards that had a shape shifting gene, like the metamorphmagus gene, were more likely to have multiple forms. Sirius had felt slightly cheated that the ability skipped him but couldn't contain his pride in his daughter. Godric had begun a lecture on the connection between all types of shape changers, whether they be metamorphmagus or animagus or natural skin-changers who were born with the ability to turn into multiple animals of their choosing. Once a professor always a professor, Phoenix had mused to herself listening to the old man explain the theories that had been flying around during his time. Contrary to modern day belief, the multiple forms held no known basis in the amount of magical power a person had.

"Mayhaps I don't wish to accidentally kill my soulmate during a hunt", Robb said moving to sit beside her on the fur rug in front of the fireplace in her library.

"That would certainly put a damper on the betrothal talks", Phoenix said flipping a page pretending to ignore his close proximity. That was another thing that had changed with the nightmare. While he knew not to sneak up behind her, and hadn't that been an unfortunate way of learning she knew how to wield a blade, she allowed him physically closer than she had at first, in normal situations. He seemed to emit warmth, odd for someone who grew up in the cold that Phoenix sadly learned was common for a Northern summer.

"Aye, my mother would be sorely disappointed in me, should such a tragedy occur. It would be best for the both of us if I know what I should watch out for", Robb said.

"I highly doubt I'd be in the Wolfs forest when you go hunting", Phoenix said still pretending to be at least halfway engaged with the book. She was in the Targaryen section now.

"Wolfswood", he corrected gently. "And what of the possibility of a hunt during our visit to Gryffinhall? There is potential for any of my father's men to accidently shoot you as well." He brushed a hair that had fallen back behind her ear, leaving her with a tingling feeling where his finger had grazed her cheek.

She sighed and looked up from the book. "Guess"

"Guess?", Robb grinned in slight triumph, "Love, there are so many animals, may I have a few hints at least?"

"You can have three", Phoenix said, "One hint for each form"

"Only one each?" Robb asked eyebrows raised, "that hardly seems fair."

"Then what would be fair?", Phoenix asks raising an eyebrow at the dark red-haired man.

He contemplated for a moment, blue staring into light grey. "Three hints and I'm allowed to ask questions"

"Three hints and yes or no questions only", Phoenix conceded.

He smiled wider, Phoenix didn't realize that was possible. "And what are the hints?"

"Do you want all the hints at once?", Phoenix asked with a mischievous smirk.

Robb considered this before shaking his head.

Phoenix watched him thoughtfully before replying, "I'll go easy on the first one, it is similar to what is attached to the cloak you had on but not the same."

"Attached to my cloak", he said quietly glancing at the cloak lined with red fur draped over the armchair he commonly sat in.

"A fox", he said confidently glancing over at her.

She looked up a smirked, "yes and no"

He looked affronted and Phoenix fought not to laugh at the expression. "Yes and no? How can it be yes and no?"

Phoenix didn't even call him out on asking an open-ended question. "Wrong color", she shrugged.

"A snow fox then", he corrected with a roll of his eyes. At her nod his eyes widen, "Truly? Does your fur change colors the same way?"

Phoenix couldn't hold back the giggles at the childish glee in his eyes. She nodded, "It should once winter comes, at least that's what Papa says."

"Are all of them cold climate animals?", Robb asked.

Phoenix took a second before answering that one. "No, technically. I suppose they could all survive in cold climates but not all are made for it."

He leaned against the front of the couch and rubbed a hand over his dark scruff thoughtfully. Phoenix turned back to her book reading about the dragons when Robb finally asked, "What kind of creatures are possible?"

"Already breaking the rules of our agreement?" Phoenix teased. She heard him sigh deeply and could _feel _him roll his eyes at her.

"Are magical or mythical creatures a possibility?"

"Yes." Phoenix flipped a page.

"You aren't a dragon are you?", Robb asked warily. Phoenix laughed shaking her head, "No, I am not a dragon. Merlin that would be difficult to hide, can you imagine a dragon in the North? I don't think that would be possible to hide from all of Westeros"

Rob chuckled, "That would raise quite a few questions"

He picked up one of her curls and began playing with it, twirling it around his finger gently as he watched her.

"A raven, perhaps?", Robb asked watching her reaction.

She smiled sweetly at him and as a triumphant grin grew on his face she softly said no and returned to her book, shoulders shaking mirthfully as he let his head fall back on the couch with a groan.

* * *

"It was lucky that the vaults had seedlings, I can't imagine what you would do without some of these ingredients", Neville said as he carefully fed the baby chomping cabbages in Glasshouse 13. Phoenix and he had been trying to get the magical seedlings to sprout since they planted them over a moon ago. Glasshouse 13 was spelled from anyone except a spare few servants and the Gryffindors themselves due to the types of plants that it held. Even with servants that Rowena personally trained in the greenhouse, Neville preferred to tend to many of the plants himself.

"See if Skagos had suitable replacements?", Phoenix said with a shrug from where she sat on a work table in the green house. "That's what Grandmother has been doing for certain magical ingredients that they didn't bring along themselves."

Rowena and Godric had planned their final return to Westeros carefully enough to bring some things with them before leaving the magical world for good. Many things Phoenix accidentally brought along hadn't been discovered in 990AD though and Rowena had been overjoyed with new things to experiment with. Along with modern potions text that she happily devoured as well. Explosions had become common place in Rowena's potion lab recently. The servants and guards had finally begun to ignore the noises.

"Is that where the unicorn parts are coming from?", Neville asked, jerking his hand away quickly before the cabbage could eat his red tunic sleeve.

"The unicorn parts, the murtlaps, the flobberworms, the ashwinders, a couple of plants up there are apparently equivalent to some of ours as well", Phoenix said swinging her legs under the table. She was wearing a dress again, a flowy light blue with red flowers embroidered around the belt and the edges of the sleeves. The warm air of the Glasshouse allowed for her to take off her winter cloak that seemed almost a permanent part of her outfit when not training or in the castle. The North was cold even in summer.

"But no dragon ingredients", Neville said turning to look at her as he grabbed another container of carrots for the cabbages.

"No dragon ingredients, which in the ways of healing potions is not a loss", Phoenix acquiesced, playing with the lace on her arm bracer.

"Didn't Grandmother Rowena want to see if it would help your eye", he asked, setting the tub down to roll up his sleeves before returning to feeding the chomping cabbages that seemed more interested in his shirt than they did the carrot.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, though only one was visible. "Grandmother wanted to figure out how to make the potion that did this to my eye."

"Wouldn't that help? To be able to find a way to fix it?", Neville said wide eyed and hopeful, more so than Phoenix felt when she thought about her eye.

"Maybe, but it might also leave me _completely _blind on the left." Phoenix slumped against the stone pillar behind her. "At least the way it is, I can still see at night." All things considered that was something Phoenix could see as a perk to her left eye, if only daylight or any bright light didn't cause her to scream in agonizing pain and be unable to see in either eye due to the overload of brightness. It didn't help that the Black who created the potion Bellatrix had poured into her eye had also created a few other sadistic potions, all of which had terrible side effects if someone tried to reverse them.

"See there is a positive to it", Neville said smiling in her direction. Phoenix smiled and shook her head at her bond brother. It never failed that he always found a way to cheer her up.

"Nev, your trousers", Phoenix said gesturing at where a baby Chomping Cabbage had decided to latch onto his brown pants. Neville yelped and quickly set the bucket down fighting with the teething vegetable for rights to his pant leg. Phoenix couldn't help herself laughing as Neville tore his trouser leg, stepped into the bucket of carrots, before falling over into the bed of fluxweed.

"Oh, shut up, Phee", Neville said good naturedly. Neville knew that his sister might be the first to laugh at his clumsiness, but she was also the first to go after anyone else who bullied him for it. This could mean anything from fights to pranks that the professors could never figure out who was behind.

"Well, at least you don't do that with a sword in hand", Phoenix said once she managed to stop laughing as Neville pulled his foot out of the bucket. Neville's ability with a sword was nothing short of amazing given how short a time he had at learning the weapon and Godric had no issue accidentally embarrassing the boy about it in his pride at his 'grandson'.

"How do you feel about the betrothal?", Neville asked standing and brushing the dirt of himself. "Papa didn't seem thrilled."

Papa had become an accidental nickname for Padfoot when Neville was trying to remember to call Sirius his 'Father'. If outsiders asked, it could easily be passed off as a quirk from the Far West.

"Papa hasn't met him", Phoenix said calmly reaching to brush dirt off the sleeve closed to her.

The confirmation from Lord Stark had arrived this morning. Though the wedding date was set to be discussed specifically in person, as Godric had kindly informed Lord Stark that Sirius was reluctant to give up the daughter he had not seen in ten years. Lord Stark graciously understood.

"Will he actually like this Robb Stark?", Neville questioned with a raised brow.

"Robb's sweet." Phoenix was looking everywhere but Neville.

"So, he will hate him on principle?"

"Dislike on principle, maybe", she admitted rather reluctantly. "I've already had to ask Papa not to prank him when the Starks come for the anniversary."

"Might want to warn Grandmother Rowena then", Neville said with a chuckle. "He's not exactly the type to give up easily"

"I know", she whined letting her head thud against the wall behind her. Neville just laughed at her misery.

"So you're alright with being in an arranged marriage?", Neville rephrased.

Honestly, Phoenix wasn't really sure how to feel about the whole thing. On one hand she was able to get to know him a little before the betrothal and Rowena had said betrothals were the ways things were done in Westeros. Rowena and Godric had been betrothed to each other, back in the days before people (Purebloods mainly) began spreading rumors that marks were wrong and meant to be ignored. On the other hand, Phoenix did not appreciate the way it felt as if her choice was being taken away from her, even if Robb might have been her choice either way.

"I don't know." Phoenix tucked a stray curl away. "I'm not as against it as I feel I should be. I feel I should be wholly offended that I have little choice but I'm- I don't have that big of an issue with it, honestly."

"Is he good towards you?", Neville asked serious.

Phoenix thought of Robb's reactions towards her nightmare, her eye, and her magic. She thought of the way he had held in the dream Godswood as she cried and the way he played with her curls when he sat next to her. Phoenix thought of how her magic hummed content, happy, when he was close.

"Yeah", Phoenix whispered as if sharing a secret of utmost importance. And perhaps to her brother it was.

Neville nodded sharply. "Good, I'd hate to have to do something to the poor bloke. After you finished with him, of course."

Phoenix simply smiled at her brother as he continued his fight feeding the hungry cabbages.

"Maybe I should introduce him to the Devil's Snare. Make sure he knows what'll happen if he doesn't treat my sister like a queen", Neville said thoughtfully.

"Nev", Phoenix laughed throwing a carrot at his head. He dodged laughing. The carrot was promptly swallowed by one of the cabbages.

* * *

Phoenix was staring at the fire when Robb showed up in the dreamscape. She heard his boots against the stone floor move closer before stuttering to a stop. The room was silent save the crackling of the flames. Phoenix was curled up conflicted at her lack of anger at the betrothal, though Sirius's irritation on her behalf more than made up for her lack of reaction. It didn't change how she felt though.

She heard the boots slowly move closer to her before she felt the fur rug, she was laying on, shift slightly as he sat down next to her hesitantly.

"Phoenix?", he questioned. The only response she gave to signal she heard him was a twitch of her dark gray ears. Her nose was tucked into her black paws, eyes just barely visible over the tops of them.

He didn't react otherwise to her, curled in a tiny black grey ball. She felt his fingers reach cautiously near her ears, and let her eyes fall shut as he rubbed behind them soothingly. They sat like that for a while. Her curled up in her fox form and Robb seemingly content with petting her.

He spoke eventually, voice quiet as if he didn't want to break the peaceful silence that had settled between them. "Father announced the betrothal to Winterfell at dinner, sent out ravens to the other houses with the announcement as well."

Phoenix twitched an ear, if only to let him know she was listening. Her grandfather had done the same at Gryffinhall, though she had a feeling the people of Gryffinhall already knew by lunch as her father had been grumbling unhappily since the family was told at breakfast.

"Mother was thrilled, as was Sansa", Robb continued, "Arya and Bran wouldn't stop asking about your magic. I think Arya and Sansa are both excited with the idea of having another sister, one they might actually get along with." Robb let out a small chuckle, Phoenix made a little chuffing sound. She had heard about the sisters' arguments on a few occasions within the past two weeks.

"You've yet to tell me what you think of the betrothal", he whispered, letting his hand fall away from her ears and into his lap. Robb had brought it up before and she had joked about it, but she had never directly told him her thoughts on the idea, seemingly avoiding it all together. He had expected a betrothal as the son of a Lord Paramount, becoming even more used to the idea after his mark appeared. He had waited patiently for her to appear over the years since his thirteenth birthday- nameday, knowing that when she did the talks would begin.

Phoenix envied that he had the time to become used to the idea. She sat up slowly, shaking out her furry body a bit before shifting to sitting beside him as a human, with dress, eyepatch, and arm bracer all perfectly in place. She fiddled with the laces of the bracer, contemplating how she wanted to begin to explain.

"We didn't do them back in the West", she whispered finally.

"Really?", Robb sounded startled by the revelation, as if the concept of picking who you wanted to marry was a farfetched fantasy.

"My generation didn't", she conceded a bit, "The last arranged marriage that occurred was before Nev and I were born, and it certainly was not a marked match."

"Were marked matches the only times betrothals occurred?", Robb asked.

Phoenix couldn't help the bitter laugh that came out. "The opposite. Many of the arranged marriages were formed so that people didn't marry their marked."

Phoenix let the auburn haired boy stew in stunned silence, thinking of the lengths purebloods went to in order for bloodlines to be kept pure.

"They would deny a gift from the Gods?", Robb finally asked. Rowena had told her that in Westeros, marks were seen as gifts, blessings, divine intervention in order to create a strong match that withstood any catastrophe or hardship. Phoenix wasn't entirely convinced about that, but she at least she understood a little.

"They didn't see them as gifts", Phoenix admitted, "The marks are more common in the West. My parents and both my father's and mother's parents were marked as well."

"What of your brother?", Robb asked his eyes burning a hole into the side of her head.

"Luna died during the war", Phoenix whispered sadly staring at the fire. Luna Lovegood's name had been a dull grey on Neville's wrist since they arrived at Gryffinhall. Neville didn't want to talk about it and Phoenix wouldn't force him to either. Phoenix quickly brushed away a tear for the quirky girl who was Phoenix's second friend in life.

She felt Robb hesitantly slide an arm around her shoulders, gently pulling her to lean into his chest. He rubbed her arm slowly, tucking her head under his chin. Phoenix felt bad that he seemed to always be comforting her, but he hadn't shown any resentment towards the war-ravaged girl.

"I should be upset about the betrothal really", Phoenix whispered. "But I'm not. I don't want to be."

She felt him hum happily before they settled into each other. They enjoyed the crackling fire tucked into each other leaning against the couch.

"Arya had a guess on one of your forms", he mumbled into her hair. "As did Jon, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon"

"Oh? Without another hint?", Phoenix said curiously.

Robb chuckled and nodded. "Theon did as well but I doubt that is even possible"

"Darling it's magic, there isn't much that is considered impossible", Phoenix informed him.

"So you can turn into a kraken?", Robb asked reaching for her left arm, running his finger over his name on her skin just below where the leather bracer ended.

"I can't but that doesn't mean it's not possible for someone else", Phoenix said watching him trace his name.

"What were your siblings guesses?", Phoenix asked.

"Well, Arya guessed a shadowcat, Sansa said a songbird, Bran guessed a lizard lion, Jon jokingly said a bear"

Phoenix couldn't help giggling at that one. "I wouldn't go hunting any black bears near Gryffinhall. It would leave a terrible impression if you accidently killed your future good brother"

Robb pulled back to look down at her. "Neville can turn into a bear?"

Phoenix nodded. "What was Rickon's guess?"

"Rickon said a wolf", Robb chuckled.

"I might have to find a way to sneak him a piece of candy when I meet him", she mused. Robb froze behind her and Phoenix failed to suppress the grin that was growing as he sat in silent shock.

"I'll have to thank him myself", Robb chuckled once he came out of his shock. "The lad saved me two hints."

"You'll need both of them", Phoenix said. The form he had yet to guess didn't exist in Westeros or Essos, not even in mythologies. She'd probably have to tell him that one, but she would let him try and guess first.

She closed her eyes as she leaned into him, tucking her head back under his. He allowed his arms to tighten gently around her as they enjoyed each other's company. Phoenix knew it would be different in front of others. According to all of the westerosi customs she had been learning, what they were doing was considered improper due to them not being married and unsupervised. Phoenix just hoped it wouldn't change too much. She liked what they currently had going and prayed to his Old Gods that the dreams would continue after they first meet in person. If only for a little while.

* * *

**For those of you that didn't read the first author's note up top: I want your opinion!**

**Comment: Which way would you rather see this go? Into the War of the Five Kings or into the Long Night (Ned lives longer in this option, just sayin…)**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Music for part of this chapter is "Stealing Cinderella" – Chuck Wicks starting at the ******* if you wanna listen to it while reading. **

**Disclaimer: If its from JKR or GRRM then it's not mine**

* * *

Fortune Favors the Bold

Chapter 4

If someone were to pass by in the forests surrounding Gryffinhall, they would see an odd sight in the animal kingdom. A greyish fox sitting atop the head of a black bear lumbering through the trees.

Phoenix and Neville were practicing their transformations in a larger area, far enough away that they wouldn't frighten the people of Gryffinhall and Eaglesport, even though both were used to the oddities of their lords and ladies. Neville and Phoenix had transformed multiple times, but honing the instincts that came with the forms still took practice.

Phoenix never thought she'd ride a bear. Then again, she never thought she'd survive. The universe seemed to like throwing the impossibles at her like beads at a Mardi Gras Parade.

So far, Neville and her had found a few caves, a waterfall, the cliffs that are above Eaglesport on the opposite cliff from where Gryffinhall sat, and a hidden beach. Their exploring had come to an end when her father had sent out a patronous message to them, telling them it would be supper soon, so they had turned back to Gryffinhall.

Grandmother Rowena was big about them eating together, giving them time to be a family, and to show outsiders and those in Gryffinhall that the twins were accepted as the heirs of Gryffindor even though they had been born outside of Westeros. According to Rowena, they had to stand united in Westeros, as the entire country – especially South of the Neck – was comparable to a viper pit. Gryffinhall dealt with Southrons more than most in the North because of Eaglesport being a large trade center.

A whimpering noise caught Phoenix's ear. Shaking her out of her thoughts and causing her to paw at the back of Neville's large bear ear. Neville stopped and twitched his ear towards the noise as well. He began moving towards the noise and they soon came upon a stream. Phoenix hopped down shifting back to human, her dark blue fitted Victorian swallowtail trench coat swishing around her dark trouser legs, as she pulled her bow of her back. Neville shifted as well, looking like he belonged in the medieval style clothing that was normal in Westeros, with the sword of Gryffindor at his side.

The whimpering was louder now.

"What is it?", Neville asked moving closer to the riverbank. Phoenix just shrugged and followed the noise around the riverbed.

The noise came from the underbrush near the bank. Phoenix pushed some of the bush away with the tip of her bow and paused at what she sees.

"Is that a wolf pup?", Neville asked wide eyed.

"Where's its mother?", Phoenix asked. The little thing didn't look like it was old enough to be away from its mother. From what Phoenix could see the cub's eyes weren't even open.

Neville knelt next to the pup, while Phoenix moved away shifting her eye up and down the banks. She wandered a little way before spotting a pawprint too large for a normal wolf. She drew an arrow and notched it, keeping her bow pointed down. She didn't want to kill the pup's mother, but she also didn't feel like dying.

For all her intelligence, Phoenix realized this was not the brightest thing she could do, she could let Neville wander after it with two good eyes, but her magic wasn't sending her warnings so it was probably safe enough. If something came in her blind spot her magic should warn her.

It did during training. Most of the time.

She followed the gigantic paw prints around a few trees before the smell of rotting flesh hit her nose. Her nose crinkled but she didn't cover her nose. Shaking her head to fight back the memory of the smell, she finally finds the pup's mother along with the rest of the pup's litter. All were dead as well, though she couldn't see any visible injuries. She slowly moved around the abnormally large wolf laid out on the ground and froze. She could just barely make out the snake on the ground.

The snake was green as grass and unmoving on the ground. Phoenix aimed at it slowly. Trying to make out whether the snake was alive. It didn't move and after a few moments Phoenix stepped back and headed towards Neville.

"Found the mother and the rest of the litter", Phoenix said putting the arrow back in her quiver, kneeling next to Neville who was struggling with the only survivor. "Not sure what we can do with this one"

"Maybe Grandmother Rowena will know what to do with her", Neville said struggling with the squirming and whimpering pup.

The pup managed to wiggle its way out of Neville's arms and landed on Phoenix, who was precariously balanced on her feet. The unexpected weight, even with how light the pup was, caused Phoenix to fall back on her elbows. The Pup stopped wiggling and curled on Phoenix's stomach, content with its new location.

Phoenix stared disbelieving at the thing on her as Neville laughed.

"She likes you", Neville managed to get out. When his laughter finally slowed, he grinned at Phoenix. Not just any grin, no, he had his I-have-an-amazing-idea grin plastered on his face.

"No. no, no, absolutely not."

"Oh come on Phee. She needs to be looked after." Neville said still grinning.

Phoenix kinda wanted to slap that grin off his face.

"Neville, I escaped torture and captivity not even three months ago. I'm not qualified to take care of a houseplant, let alone a newborn pup", Phoenix said wide eyed. The pup curled in her lap wasn't helping her.

"You've been doing better, and you could use a friend." Neville gestured at the pup as if it was the best solution.

"You're my friend", Phoenix whined.

"I'm your brother, I don't count", Neville said grinning, "It'll be good for you, Phee"

The dark furred pup snuffled closer to Phoenix. Glancing down at the pup then back up at Neville, Phoenix groaned in defeat.

* * *

"It's fitting that the next Lady Stark rescued a direwolf", Grandfather Godric said looking at the pup sleeping in Phoenix's lap. Dinner had just finished but the family was content to stay where they were at the table though most of the hall had emptied excluding a few servants and guards.

Phoenix had thought the mother was just abnormally large by normal wolf standards. According to Godric and Rowena, the mother probably wasn't even full grown. Phoenix couldn't figure out how a pup so small might become _bigger _than the wolf she had found dead.

The last of Phoenix's arguments about her taking care of the pup had died on the walk back to Gryffinhall. Neville had been a little too excited when he noticed Phoenix contentedly scratching the pup behind its ears as it slept calmly in her arms.

Her father grumbled off to the side at the Lady Stark comment. Grandmother Rowena narrowed her eyes at him as Phoenix rubbed her hand on the soft puppy fur.

"Not sure how I feel about her growing to be taller than me one day", Phoenix said watching the pup. It was so cute, Phoenix thought, and tiny and huggable. _Maybe she can stay in my room with me_.

"It shouldn't be too different then how you feel around people every day." Neville smiled as Phoenix glared and stuck her tongue out at him from across the table.

"Are you sure you'll be able to take care of her, Phoenix?" Grandfather Godric asked only to be shushed by his wife.

"This will be good for her, she needs a friend", Grandmother Rowena said ignoring the look on Phoenix's face.

_Even my grandmother thinks I'm friendless?_

"Now, the Starks will be here in the next few days, I want you all to promise me to be on your best behavior", Grandmother Rowena said pointedly looking at Sirius.

Sirius narrowed his eyes but nodded in agreement with Rowena's statement. Though he looked pained to do so.

It was weird to Phoenix how she could be nervous about Robb's arrival when she saw him every night when she went to bed. She was nervous about meeting some of his family as well.

According to Robb, it would only be Lord and Lady Stark, Sansa, Arya, and Bran that would be coming to Gryffinhall. Rickon was too young and would be looked after by Maester Luwin and Old Nan along with the boy's wet nurse as Lady Stark was adamant about meeting her son's bride. Unfortunately, Lady Stark had her opinions about Jon coming along. Robb had been frustrated by that as his brother, Jon, was also his closest friend. *******

"Firebird, take a walk with me?", her father asked standing up. Phoenix stood carefully, lifting the pup into her arms. Grandmother Rowena took the little pup from Phoenix as she followed her father. They walked out the front of the hall, when two warm cloaks came flying at them. Sirius skillfully caught both of them, and carefully wrapped the lighter blue one around her clasping it before putting his own on.

Phoenix felt him cast a warming charm on them as they stepped out of the castle into the cold summer air. Sirius maneuvered them to one of the closer greenhouses - glasshouses.

House Gryffindor owned over 300 greenhouses. The majority of which were for food production in the North. The rest held variety of flowers and other plants. Glasshouses 13, 7, and 3 were used for magical plants. Each glasshouse had their specific number engraved above the door ways and on wooden signs in front of each one, just so no one gets lost.

They weren't small either. Glasshouse 1, the closest to the castle, was big enough to house the entire Great Hall three times over.

What most didn't realize is that the glasshouses were bigger on the inside but because of how they were all connected to one another in each row of glasshouses, no one would realize it unless they measured the inside and outside.

The glasshouses were known throughout Westeros as rivaling the beauty and size of the Reach's gardens. It wouldn't be feasible if the Gryffindors didn't have magic. Magic was imbedded in every piece of their land through the use of ward stones and runes.

Sirius let out a sigh that had Phoenix looking up at him curious.

"You trust him", Sirius said. He wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders as they slowly moved through the greenhouse.

Glasshouse 1 was home to Gryffinhall's Godswood, located directly in the center of it. The glass house wrapped around the small forest area, not fully enclosing it, just protecting it. This gave the glasshouse the nickname of the gods-house.

"I do", Phoenix said leaning a little into her dad's embrace. He was leading her to the Godswood, she figured out as they made a little turn past a row of rose bushes.

Sirius sighed. "Good"

Phoenix furrowed her brow at him and their matching eyes locked.

"You have your mother's instincts. Always trusted her when she didn't trust someone, the one time I didn't – it didn't end well", Sirius said hugging her close to his side. She knew he was talking about Pettigrew.

"So you're okay with this then? Me marrying my marked?", Phoenix asked quietly.

They'd made it to the Godswood at this point. The Heart Tree standing proud and watchful in the center. Stopping the center Sirius turned to look at her thoughtfully.

"Fire bird, there isn't a man in all the worlds who is worthy of you", her father finally answered. "And I'll never be okay with giving my baby away, but if it's what you want and it makes you happy, if he makes you happy and is good to you, then I'll give it my blessing every time you ask."

He paused and looked down at her, "It won't stop me from giving the lad hell for stealing my babygirl, but I won't oppose the marriage or betrothal."

Phoenix smiled softly, shaking her head a little, "He isn't stealing me, dad."

"Oh? He wants to take my babygirl across the country, I'd count that as stealing", Sirius said almost joking drawing a small laugh out of Phoenix. Sirius stopped walking and drew Phoenix into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her head into her dad's chest.

Sirius held her close with a hand on the back of her head and the other around her shoulders.

Phoenix mumbled into his chest, "I'll always be your babygirl. No matter if I _am_ halfway across the country"

"And don't you ever forget that, firebird." Sirius said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**

**Hugs!**


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Last chapter was a filler that I thought was still necessary, because I know Sirius has been very against the whole thing and that needed to be discussed between the pair.

Two Chapters in two days, I don't know what's happening

THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE, and the follows, reviews, and favorites

I do read every review I get

Thnx

hugs!

* * *

That damned pup.

The Stark party had been sensed crossing the wards over an hour ago and everyone was finishing the final preparations.

Phoenix had spent the last hour being poked and prodded by her handmaidens, who had been assigned to her a few days ago. Honestly, she was a grown woman with magic, she can dress herself. She certainly did not need handmaidens tugging her hair into intricate Northern braids, putting a small amount of Westerosi makeup on her, contemplating which of her eye-patches she should wear to match whichever dress they thought looked best on her– her father had spoiled her and had a variety of styles and colors of eyepatches and dresses commissioned for her. Again, couldn't they have used magic for that? – They had attempted to get her to switch arm bracers, but that would have involved them touching and seeing the unhealed scar. If they'd seen it, it would be difficult to explain that _no, it is not new and yes, I was carved into like a block of wood_ without causing chaos among the staff at Gryffinhall_. _

She didn't realize how protective the servants_ and _guards were of her until her handmaidens had brought it up accidentally.

Take that Neville and Grandmother. No friends, they said. She'd accidentally befriended the servants and guards by being _nice and a decent human being. _

Unfortunately, no matter how many of them she had accidentally befriended, none of them could figure out how a pup that could barely walk escaped the kennels where the she-pup was staying so she wouldn't get stepped on in the kerfuffle and in a location where someone could watch out for her while Phoenix attempted to impress her future in-laws – or at the very least attempt to not make a fool of herself in front of them.

Which led to Phoenix's current predicament of wandering around Gryffinhall searching for a small, fluffy, and currently irritating pup.

She'd just finished scouring the ground floor, first floor, and second floor, when she ran into Neville.

"Well don't you look beautiful", Neville said taking in her shimmering blue dress, matching eye-patch, dark blue fur lined cloak, and delicate braids in her dark blue hair.

"Thanks, you cleaned up well." He really did, it was hilarious seeing the younger female servants at Gryffinhall in a tizzy around her brother, and no doubt his appearance today would be talked among the other girls for a few weeks.

"What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't have happened to see a pint size pup running around, would you?", Phoenix leaned around Neville's broad frame to see if she might spot the little hellion.

"Um no, has she escaped again?"

And there is the other issue with the little runt. This was not the first time in the _days_ since Phoenix had decided to keep the pup against her better judgement that the pup had escaped from where ever it was supposed to be for the pup's own safety.

"Yes. Can you help me?"

"Have you tried a summoning charm?"

Phoenix paused, straightened up and tilted her head back to look at her brother wide eyed.

Neville shrugged, "Well it worked when we were looking for Trevor."

Phoenix still wondered what happened to the toad, and she wondered also how she could not have thought about a summoning charm sooner.

Those torture spells must've screwed up her mind.

She stepped back from her brother and glanced up and down the hall before pulling the wand from the hidden pocket in her dress and saying," _accio Houdini"_

Neville lookedconfused at the name. They waited with bated breath that it might have worked then heard a small startled yelping noise progressively getting louder.

Phoenix caught the pup as it flew towards her from where ever it was and it immediately silenced itself, curling happily in her arms as if it hadn't caused Phoenix a bunch of trouble.

"Houdini?", Neville asked a grin growing on his face.

"Well she's being an escape artist, so she might as well have a name that fits", Phoenix defended the name choice before lifting the pup by its arms and turning the pup to face her.

The pup's eyes had opened soon after finding her, so Phoenix was actually looking into the pup's eyes.

"Can you quit sending me on wild goose chases after you? Please?" Phoenix asked Houdini.

The pup had the audacity to lick her nose. Neville laughed as Phoenix scrunched her nose and shifted the pup into a cradle in her arms.

"Phoenix, why is the pup not in the kennels?", Rowena asked as the bond twins descended the stairs to entry hall near where the Starks would arrive soon.

"Houdini escaped again."

Before Grandmother Rowena could ask on the name her father was bent over slapping his knee laughing.

Phoenix looked at her brother, "See? Papa gets it."

Neville just shook his head.

"That" Sirius gasped out as he came to stand straight again, wiping his eyes. "Might be one of the best names for that escape pup"

"I'm assuming it's a reference to something?", Rowena asked raising a brow at her son and granddaughter.

"Harry Houdini was a magician and escape artist, who performed multiple seemingly impossible escapes", Phoenix answered.

"He was also a wizard, which was how he did a lot of the crazier stunts." Sirius straightened out his jerkin and used a suit of armor to make sure his hair was still in place.

Rowena hummed. Looking at her granddaughter, she sighed, "Might the pup stay in your room, with no escape attempts?"

Phoenix could only shrug.

"Have one of the servants take her up there and have one or two routinely check up on the pup", Rowena said before moving to go check on something.

Phoenix glanced around and saw one of her handmaidens nearby. "Mysa, could you please take Houdini up to my chambers?"

"Of course, My Lady. Would you like for someone to check on the pup?", Mysa, a brown-haired northern girl only a little younger than Phoenix asked.

"Yes, please", Phoenix said passing the pup over to the girl, "Thank you, Mysa"

As Mysa walked away, a horn sounded and echoed through the halls.

Phoenix and Neville shared a look before looking out the large doors of the entry hall.

"Ready?", Neville asked.

"Absolutely not", Phoenix replied feeling as if every nerve in her body was on edge in anticipation. "Let's go"

The Gryffindors lined up with Godric in the center with Rowena to his left and Sirius, Phoenix and Neville to his right in that order. The servants and guards that weren't inside dealing with final preparations were all outside lining the large courtyard. It looked quite a bit how Phoenix and Neville had lined up with the rest of Hogwarts for the arrival of the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students in their fourth year for the Triwizard Tournament.

The Gryffindor banner flew high on the corner roofs of the colonnades surrounding the red griffin on a blue sky proudly waving in the winds above them. Phoenix found watching the flags calming as her stomach was twisted into knots.

Phoenix could hear the clopping of hoofs on the stone bridge, unable to see through the archway the road the Starks were entering on.

Hearing and not being able to see just made her antsier and she tried to stop her fidgeting. She shouldn't be this nervous to meet them. She'd faced down Death Eater armies and Voldemort himself with less anxiety on her part. She should not be this afraid of good people.

She scratched at her eye-patch before quickly dropping her hand as the Stark banners rode through followed by a few guards and the Starks themselves. Robb draped in warm furs and looking almost too handsome with a little bit of stubble on his chin atop a horse, caught her eye and winked as discreetly as he could.

Judging by his grin, he noticed her lips quirk up a little as she tried to not roll her eyes at him fondly. She saw her Grandfather move forward into her sight to greet Lord Stark – a tall dark-haired man with what looked like dark grey eyes – as he dismounted from his horse.

Lady Stark with her coloring matching Robb's was assisted with dismounting as was a young brown-haired boy who had to be Robb's brother, Bran. Two girls almost opposite in appearance moved to stand up next to their mother. The red-haired one looking forward politely, her eyes occasionally shifting over to Phoenix. The dark-haired one, who was obviously the younger of the girls, was bouncing a little, looking everywhere and anywhere. The dark haired one – Arya – had no issue blatantly staring at the eye-patch and offered a toothy grin when she realized Phoenix had caught her.

Phoenix had to fight a giggle at the girl's energy. At least it appeared to be more curiosity than pity coming from the girl.

"Gryffinhall is yours, My Lord", Grandfather Godric said with a small bow. He and Lord Stark shook hands before Sirius stepped away from Phoenix's side.

"It's good to see you again, Sirius", Lord Stark said clapping the man on the back as they hugged.

"Been what? Eight years now? Feels longer really."

"Aye, it does. This is my wife Lady Catelyn", Lord Stark introduced, as Phoenix's attention was drawn back to Robb.

Grey locking with his bright blues, she could feel some magic twisting between them, the mark on her left arm was warm in the cold Northern air. She wondered, not for the first time, if this had something to do with the magic of Westeros more than her own magic. Maybe it was an added touch of the old Gods.

Phoenix wasn't sure.

She could Robb could feel it as well by the way he rubbed the mark on is left wrist, the way she was subconsciously rubbing hers.

It took Neville nudging her for her and Robb to pay attention again.

"These are my children, Phoenix and Neville", Sirius said gesturing to the pair of them.

Neville bowed as Phoenix curtsied slightly. "Lord Stark, Lady Stark", the pair greeted in sync.

"We were glad to hear of your safe arrival", Lord Stark said looking more at Phoenix with kind eyes. Lady Stark looked pityingly at Phoenix's eyes, but her smile was gentle and honest, so Phoenix ignored it. There wasn't enough time to get bothered every time someone looked pityingly at her eye-patch on first meeting. Lady Stark will have to get used to it.

"Thank you, Lord Stark, we were glad to have arrived." Though landing in Gryffinhall from an active battleground wouldn't really classify as safe. Phoenix thought better than to say that to the man.

They soon went through the introductions of the Stark children and before Phoenix realized it, Robb was directly in front of her.

"My Lady", he said holding out his hand with a smile. Placing her hand in his, Phoenix gasped, magic shooting through her body and lighting up every nerve before slowly settling and gently entangling itself with her magic core as if it were a puzzle piece sliding into place in an almost finished puzzle.

She realized she could now feel a happiness and excitement that wasn't her own along with a gentle brush against her mental barriers, kind of like someone was asking politely to be let in.

She realized she felt calmer with these feelings and mental touches.

She also realized they had every single eye on them.

Robb squeezed her hand smile comforting, as if he could feel her rising panic. Maybe he could, this magic didn't really seem to be a one-way street kind of magic. He lifted it and kissed the back of it before gently tucking it into the crook of his arm.

"No trouble on the trip over?", she asked quietly, no one else could hear her though their eyes hadn't left the pair.

"Nothing that wasn't expected", Robb said just as quiet shooting a sidelong glance at his sisters who were separated by his parents and younger brother.

They were watching the pair just as wide eyed as everyone else, and Phoenix slowly realized that she and Robb had missed something because Neville, her father and the oldest Gryffindors had the same look on their faces.

"Is one normal day too much to ask for?", Phoenix hissed under her breath before the pair and the rest of both families were lead to Rowena's office right off the first-floor library.

"You both are certain you saw nothing?", Grandfather Godric asked in disbelief, echoing the question Lord Stark had asked not even two minutes earlier after arriving in Rowena's rather large study.

"I think I would notice a blinding light, no matter if I only have one working eye", Phoenix said, a little more snappish than she meant to. Really though, this was the fifth time they had been asked this question and she was over it. She had answered politely when Lord and Lady Stark had asked the question, but she was at the end of her patience for that question.

They had already told them what they had felt when they touched. Robb had felt something akin to a shock surge through him before a warm feeling "wrapped through his very soul". Phoenix had accidentally confused the Starks when mentioning her magical core in her explanation, but they had moved past it rather quickly.

Apparently, along with the feelings, there was bright blinding light that had wrapped its way around the two with no visible origin.

None of the Starks had anything to really say with her nonchalant reference to her eye. It seemed to make Lord and Lady Stark twitch slightly uncomfortably.

"How could you not have noticed?", Arya asked bouncing a little on the squishy bench seat her and Bran were sitting on. Lords and Ladies Starks and Gryffindors were standing by the desk in the room with Robb and Phoenix in front of them in the middle. Robb was feeling a little nervous, Phoenix noticed prompting her to squeeze his hand as he had not let hers go since this began.

"I don't know", Phoenix told the little girl kindly. Phoenix was irritated but she wasn't going to take it out on a child.

"What's on your hand?", her father asked looking at Robb.

Robb glanced down at his only free hand and held it up revealing a black mark around his left ring finger. Phoenix quickly released his hand and looked at her finger wide eyed. Around her hand was a black intricate wizarding bond band.

"This shouldn't have shown up yet." Phoenix mumbled. Looking up at her father for confirmation she realized she was missing something.

Again.

"There have been some cases, back in the far west, that reported on the bond solidifying before marriage and what comes after", Her father grimaced. "Very few cases, usually only one every couple hundred years"

"I've heard of bond-rings, but I've never seen one before", Lord Stark said. He examined the mark on his son's hand before leaning back with a sigh. "Everything I've heard about them states that it's the Gods approval of the match"

Whoop die do, the Gods agree, as if the names on their wrists weren't enough of a sign they should be together. Someone please tell her something she didn't already know.

"It's also seen as a stronger bond between the pair", Grandmother Rowena said shifting through a tome she had open on her desk. Everyone turned to face the white-haired woman, who continued looking down at the book. "Potential for emotional and even telepathic communication at undocumented distances. Are either of you feeling emotions that aren't yours or hearing a voice in your head that you recognize?"

"Emotions, Lady Gryffindor" Robb confirmed slowly. Phoenix nodded in agreement, leaving out the feeling against her occlumency shield.

"The bond itself is normal by your standards, yes?", Lady Stark asked suspiciously. Phoenix figured it had more to do with magic being less normal in Westeros. Grams, her mother's mom, had similar reactions to magic.

"Yes, not commonplace but it does occur fairly often", Sirius said running his finger on the faded bond band on his left hand. "Selene, my wife, and I's didn't show up until after the wedding though."

Lady Stark took the confirmation that this is normal fairly well and turned her eyes on Phoenix, who had begun playing with the laces on her bracer trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

Grandfather Godric went to say something when a scratching noise against the door caught everyone's attention.

"What in the-", Sansa asked from the sideline before Neville spoke a little louder.

"How much do you want to bet that's our resident escape artist, Phee?"

Phoenix refused to answer him, moving to the door – after gaining visual approval from Godric – and opening it for little Houdini to tumble in and land on her bum, tail wagging.

Neville and Sirius couldn't hold back their laughter and the rest of the room joined them when Phoenix said exasperated,

"How do you keep getting out?"


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Classes have started up and I'm working right now so updates might be a little slow for a bit**

**Hugs! **

**and**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fortune Favors the Bold**

**Chapter 6**

After Houdini's interruption, Rowena admitted defeat and allowed the direwolf pup to stay loose so long as she behaved. Houdini in all her tiny fluff, looked more behaved than she acted sitting straight with her little tail thumping against the stone floor.

Phoenix could see Lord Stark watching intrigued as the dark pup placed its paws on Phoenix's dress begging to be picked up.

Lifting the pup into her arms with a sigh Phoenix turned back to the rest of the gathered group.

"That's a wolf!", Arya said looking at the content pup.

"A direwolf", Godric corrected gently. "Neville and Phoenix found the pup alone a few days ago"

"You're certain it's a direwolf?", Lord Stark asked looking between the twins and Grandfather Godric.

"It's mother was the size of a small horse", Phoenix answered. "I found her and the other pups a distance away from this one but", Phoenix shook her head sadly, trailing off. Lord Stark nodded, understanding what Phoenix wasn't saying. The thoughtful look didn't leave his eyes though his face remained impassive.

"Where does she keep getting out from?", Sansa asked as Robb moved closer to Phoenix. She hadn't mentioned Houdini to him in the few dreams they'd had in the past days. She could feel his bubbling curiosity. The pressure on her occlumency shield held constant, not strong enough to break through. _Yet_, Phoenix thought to herself.

"Anywhere we put her", Phoenix sighed exasperated, "Doesn't matter if it's a kennel or a locked room, she finds a way out and we don't know how"

Robb reached out letting Houdini sniff his hand. The little she-wolf licked the proffered hand before laying her head back down on Phoenix's arm. Guess all the escaping had finally tired the pup out.

"Is a direwolf really a suitable pet?", Lady Stark asked. Her hands folded neatly in front of her watching Robb scratch Houdini behind the ears.

"Outside of the escape attempts to find Phoenix, she is rather behaved and friendly as well, Lady Stark", Grandmother Rowena soothed.

Lady Stark appeared skeptical but accepted Rowena's observations.

"Unfortunately, even we know nothing more on the bond." Godric drew everyone back to the reason they were in Rowena's office in the first place. "The feast is not until later this evening. If it is alright with you, Lord and Lady Stark, the twins could show your children around the castle and the nearby grounds, while we finish off the betrothal?"

Lord Stark nodded in agreement after sharing a look with Lady Stark. After the Stark children were given the warning to behave, they followed Phoenix, Neville, and Robb out of the little office.

They wondered down the main hallway back towards the gods'-house. The younger Starks happily pestered Neville with questions about magic while Phoenix fell back a little. Robb followed suit. Phoenix slipped her hand into the crook of his arm once sure that Houdini was safely balanced and asleep in her opposite arm. She made sure to keep Robb on the side with her good eye and ignored the slight pinch that she felt under the bracer Houdini was laying on.

"What's wrong?", Phoenix asked quietly. She could sense Robb's mild irritation though he hid it rather well from the rest of them.

"Nothing, Love", he said placing his hand over hers.

Phoenix rolled her eye, making sure he saw it before carefully lowering her occlumency shield.

'_I'd much rather you not lie to me', _she thought raising an eye at him.

His eyes widened, glanced ahead at his siblings before back at her, _'I had hoped father might allow me to be present for the last of the betrothal_. _He had done as much for the beginning of it.'_

'_From what Grandfather explained, the only thing left is the exact date. I would rather you not be an easy target for my father just yet', _Phoenix let out a small smirk.

Robb's brows furrowed, '_Would he actually do something?'_

"Maybe, maybe not" Phoenix said aloud. "You never really know with him. Papa is nothing if not unpredictable"

Robb nodded slowly before glancing at the pup. "You never mentioned finding her."

"Am I not allowed to surprise you every once in a while?", Phoenix asked raising a brow at him. He let out a chuckle looking down into her eye.

"Phoenix, there hasn't been a moment where I wasn't surprised by you", Robb said.

She tried really hard not to blush at the way her name sounded rolling off his tongue and at the sweet sincerity that he spoke. The emotion sharing was going to become annoying, she could just feel it, because he smiled like the cat that caught the canary before leaning down to quickly place a kiss to the top of her head, which was the easiest place for him to reach given the height difference.

"Can you really turn into an animal?", Arya asked as the pair caught up with group as they entered the gods'-house. "Robb said you could, but I think he's just making it up"

Phoenix smiled and tried to hide her laughter at Robb's affronted expression. "Neville and I both can", Phoenix confirmed.

"He said you could turn into a fox and a wolf", Sansa mentioned before turning to Neville. "What can you turn into Lord Neville?"

"A black bear", Neville responded. "Papa can turn into a black dog, Phee's the only one of us that has multiple forms"

"What is your third form?", Robb asked remembering he still had yet to guess.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, _'It could be considered cheating, the way you keep getting help from your siblings'_

Robb just smiled innocently down at her.

"Is it a songbird?", Sansa asked. The twelve-year-old girl looked almost directly at Phoenix, from the looks of it, Sansa might be taller than Phoenix before long.

"You already guessed that one", Arya pointed out. Sansa pouted and glared at her sister when Neville piped in.

"It's a type of songbird but it's not native to Westeros."

"Is it a thunderbird? Maester Luwin has a book about them and firebirds in his library, says they were from Essos," Bran asked looking up at Phoenix though he was walking on one of the garden's short walls.

"Not a thunderbird", Phoenix said as they passed a few of the gardeners. Phoenix offered a smile to any that caught her eye, which they returned.

"A bird-of-paradise?", Arya asked. She slumped when Phoenix shook her head.

"Aren't firebirds a type of songbird?", Sansa asked as they rounded into the small Godswood.

"They are", Phoenix confirmed, unable to hide the mischief in her mind the way she hid it in her voice.

Robb looked at her intensely as Neville gained the children's attention. "Did you know a firebird is called a phoenix where we're from?"

"You're named after a bird?", Arya asked bluntly.

"You can shift into your namesake?", Robb asked, "Are you serious?"

"No, that's my father", que Neville's groan, "And yes I am named for the bird." Phoenix sent a confirmation thought to Robb as well, informing him that yes, she could turn into a phoenix, though she rarely used the form.

They continued their wandering around the castle before a servant found them, informing them that Lady Stark requested to see her children before dinner.

Robb kissed the back of Phoenix's hand before following his siblings to see what his mother wanted. Neville and Phoenix took the opposite route towards their respective towers to get ready for dinner as well.

"Papa's going to have a very hard time if he wants to get rid of him", Neville said escorting Phoenix to her tower entrance first. "You actually like him."

"I already told you I did", Phoenix said confused, shifting the still sleeping Houdini in her arms.

"I know you said you did, but seeing it's just different", Neville shrugged. "I was afraid you were going to act different with him or something."

"Why would I act different?", Phoenix asked. She was currently thankful she had put the occlumency shield back up after separating from Robb.

"The war", was all Neville said, wrapping his arm around Phoenix's shoulder. "I was scared that after everything, you'd do what you were supposed to even if you didn't want to"

"Bellatrix didn't break me completely, Nev", Phoenix whispered leaning into him wrapping her free arm around him as well. _Though she sure tried._

"I know, Phee. I just, I – well – ", Neville stumbled over his words causing Phoenix to finish his thought.

"You worry?"

"Yea, I mean – I know you can take care of yourself Phee, but-"

"I get it", she whispered hugging him. He held her tight to him as well, Houdini squished between them.

They let go before Phoenix shoved Neville's shoulder gently. "Go on, we need to be down for the feast sooner than later. Don't need to have Grandmother come looking for us"

"She'd probably send one of the servants"

"All of the female servants I know would happily do it too", Phoenix teased. Neville blushed and ducked his head.

"They never stared like that at Hogwarts", Neville grumbled with a shake of his head before walking away.

Phoenix giggled and headed up her tower. Setting Houdini on her bed, the little she-wolf became lost in with the dark fur blankets that covered Phoenix's bed.

Phoenix sighed deeply, sitting down at her vanity and reached into the drawer pulling out a clean cotton cloth and a jar of ointment. She undid the laces on her bracer and removed the soft cotton cloth that laid underneath, bloody now after the carved words had been opened earlier. She folded the bloody cloth and placed it on the side of the desk before opening the ointment. Nose twitching at the sharp smell she gently applied it to each letter, wincing every now and then.

She felt a sharp slam on her occlumency shield that had her hissing. Realizing she could feel Robb's worry growing more frantic by the second she lowered the shield only to be bombarded by his loud thoughts.

'_PHOENIX?', _he shouted across the link.

'_No need to shout, Robb', _she said wincing again from how loud he was. She stopped applying the ointment careful not to think about what the words said.

'_Why are you in pain', _Robb asked. Phoenix hoped he was alone.

'_I stubbed my toe, it's nothing to be so frantic about', _Phoenix lied trying to diminish his worries.

'_I'd prefer if you didn't lie to me either, Phoenix', _Robb said, recalling Phoenix's earlier words.

Phoenix sighed in her mind and in the silence of her room. She began to apply the ointment again not looking at it.

'_What are you doing to your arm?', _Robb asked.

'_Applying an ointment so it doesn't get infected.' _Phoenix chose not to elaborate.

'_I thought that was an old wound', _Robb asked. Phoenix could feel him narrowing his eyes at her. He had asked once in the dreamscape why she always kept the arm covered. Given the nature of the topic, he had not pressed when she had answered shortly that it was an old wound from the war.

'_It is'_

'_Then how can it get infected'_

'_It won't heal'_

'_It's not healing properly?', _Robb's mental panic came clear through the bond.

'_No, um it won't heal. Ever.' _

Silence. Phoenix didn't think it would concern her this much.

'_Robb?'_

Still silence.

'_Robb?' _

'_Are you in your library?', _he asked sharply.

'_No, I'm in my bedroom' _Phoenix thought confused, _'Why?'_

'_I'm headed that way', _Robb said.

'_My father will kill you for that', _Phoenix said concerned. Good grief she had only just managed to get her father to stop threatening it under his breath.

'_Your father is the one who gave me the directions', _Robb said before going silent again.

Phoenix sat in shock at the revelation. She could imagine Neville giving Robb the directions but her dad? She honestly thought hell would freeze over before that occurred. She apparently lost a bit of time in her shock because the next think she knows there is a knock on her bedroom door.

She moved to the door keeping her arm behind her back. Opening it, she was unsurprised to see Robb on the other side.

His eyes were wide and full of concern. She saw him glance at her hidden arm before looking over her shoulder. "Love", he said low and quiet, heartbroken as he looked back at her. Glancing over her shoulder she realized she had forgotten to hide the bloodied cloth that sat next to the open ointment jar.

"It's not that bad, Robb", Phoenix tried to convince him. The kicked puppy look had her opening the door further with despondent sigh. She moved her arm forward as she turned away from him, keeping it out of his sight. She moved to sit back at her vanity as Robb carefully shut the door behind him.

"I thought your mother needed to see you", Phoenix asked as she put the bloodied cloth in the lowest drawer where she normally did. She'd clean it later.

"She was looking more for my siblings than I", Robb said. His voice no more than a whisper as he moved to her side. He sat next to her on the long vanity bench. "May I see it?"

Phoenix froze with her hand near the ointment jar, not looking at him. She figured that he'd see it eventually. She slowly shifted her left arm into his sight and kept her eyes down as she heard him growl at the phrase carved on her arm.

_Half-blood slut_ had been Bellatrix's phrase of choice for Phoenix. The words themselves didn't bother her anymore, she knew the insulting part wasn't true. However, the amount of times Bellatrix had dug the knife into her skin had caused the wound to be carved deep enough it was etched into the muscle and possibly the bone below the skin. Phoenix knew it was a gruesome sight, which was one of the reasons she kept it hidden.

She felt him brush over the soulmark underneath. "Does it always hurt?" Robb asked quietly. Phoenix was still looking away from him.

"I don't notice it most of the time, not anymore", she said. Really, she had just learned to ignore it. A cruciatus was a worse pain, as was her bad eye exposed to a light. She could feel the undercurrent of disbelief in his emotions. She felt his hand holding her wrist gently shift before gasping as she felt his fingers, laden with ointment, oh so gently apply it to the letters she had yet to get to. Her eyes shot to where his fingered carefully dabbed the ointment on her arm.

"Sorry", he whispered as she looked up at him.

"Just startled me", she said softly trying to soothe him. His blue eyes glanced in her before going back to focus on her arm.

It was as he bound off the laces at the end of her bracer, after applying the ointment and the clean cloth that he finally asked.

"Why you?"

Phoenix looked at him carefully. "She was my father's cousin. He held a difference in opinions from that side of the family and she took offence to it. She had it out for him ever since. When he disappeared, I was the next best target for her anger"

"What sane person would do this to their kin?", Robb murmured gently holding her hand rubbing the dark band that now graced her finger and his.

"She wasn't sane, hadn't been for a very long time", Phoenix said with a shrug.

Phoenix stood up from the vanity pulling her hand away slowly. She walked towards her bed before freezing at his next question, fingers brushing her winter cloak she had laid on her bed next to the sleeping Houdini.

"Your mother?"

Phoenix nodded slowly, struggling to shake her mind from the memories snaking into her mind when his arms wrapped around her, turning her to face him and tuck her into the warmth of his arms. She took in a shuddering breath. Leaning her head into his chest. She breathed in deeply, centering herself. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

She felt Robb shake his head. "You're not a mess, Love. Your healing"

"And you're an authority on the difference?", Phoenix murmured into his tunic.

"I may have asked my father for advice after the nightmare", Robb admitted sheepishly, keeping her wrapped tight against him.

"Smart man"

"He truly is"

"I was talking about you, actually", Phoenix said, pulling away to look up at him just as a light blush graced his cheeks.

She stared up into his blue eyes and shifted leaning closer or maybe he was leaning down slightly. She glanced at his lips, unconsciously licking hers, before looking back up at him. His eyes followed the tip of her tongue before looking back to her eye. Slowly they seemed to move closer together. Robb hesitated as if he wanted to make sure it was okay. He came back closer and just as Phoenix was about to close her eye a giant bear patronus came lumbering through the wood of the bedroom door.

"Ten minutes till everyone needs to be in the Great Hall, Papa told Lord Stark, Robb was concerned about you because of the bond. I'd hurry up though", Neville's voice traveled through. Phoenix grumbled about interrupting brothers and how she never did it to him, as she moved to make sure nothing was out of place. Brushing back her hair from her face, she looked at Robb.

He was still staring open mouthed at the spot where the wispy silver bear had been.

"Come on", Phoenix said with a giggle grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room, after making sure Houdini would be fine asleep on her bed.

* * *

The Arrival and Anniversary Feast managed to out do even the grandest feasts they had hosted at Hogwarts over the years. The Stark party was stunned by the blatant displays of magic that the Great Hall boasted. The Enchanted ceiling that reflected the night sky. The floating candles rather than normal chandeliers. Floating balls of fairy-light that were a major hit with the younger Starks once they saw Phoenix grab one of the bright balls that floated past her head and tossed it over to Neville who then bounced it across the table to Sansa. It moved like a floating balloon except it went up _and_ down.

Phoenix found the lack of House Ghosts and talking portraits created a hole in the entire scenery of it all, in her opinion. She was shocked to think that she even missed Peeves the poltergeist and all his mayhem.

She didn't have much time to dwell on what was noticeably missing from the feast though. Lady Stark, who sat between Grandmother Rowena and Phoenix, had decided about midway through the feast, after the food had been served, that this was the best time to get to know Phoenix a little.

"How are you finding the North so far, Lady Phoenix?", the Red-haired woman asked politely.

"It's colder than the Far West was, Lady Stark. The people have been very kind though", Phoenix said, keeping to calling the other universe the Far West, hands clasped together. She didn't want to draw attention to her patch if she didn't have to.

"Less magic here as well?", Lady Stark asked looking past Phoenix to where her younger children were probably still playing with the ball of fairy light.

"It's more common among people in the West, but there was still not as many witches and wizards as there were people without magic", Phoenix answered. "Gryffinhall has quite a bit of ambient magic though so the lack of magic is less noticeable"

"Ambient magic?"

"Magic in the air or ground, it's always present but some areas like Gryffinhall or the Godswood have a higher amount in comparison to Eaglesport or elsewhere."

"Do you worship the Old Gods, Lady Phoenix?", Lady Stark asked.

"They are the most similar to the Gods my father's family worshipped in the West, My lady"

"They were not your mother's Gods though?", Lady Stark asked.

Phoenix ran her hand over the bracer on her arm staying quiet for longer than she perhaps should have given that her future mother-in-law had asked her a question. "No, Lady Stark. My mother's religion was quiet different than that of the Old Gods. It would be comparable to what I have heard of the Seven."

"I was sorry to hear that your mother had not arrived with you and your brother", Lady Stark said gently. Kindly even, but the tone didn't matter.

Phoenix's head was starting to hurt from keeping the emotions back. She could feel the lump in her throat start to grow and knew she needed to leave the Great Hall.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lady Stark." Phoenix could feel her hands start to shake, memories trying to break through. "I'm sorry, Lady Stark, please excuse me", was all Phoenix said before quietly standing from her seat and moving towards one of the side doors.

She heard Grandmother Rowena then Neville say something to Lady Stark as the door shut behind her. Knowing the passages almost as well as the Original Hogwarts passages thanks to the Marauder's Map Harry and her had shared a few times, she avoided all the guard rounds and any servant that might have been sent to look for her.

She could feel Robb trying to talk through their mental link, but she held tight to her occlumency barrier.

She made her way to the outer grounds of the castle. As the area grew darker away from the lights of the castle, she flipped her patch up, allowing a moment for the shift in colors. The night sky now looked like day as she wandered towards the cliffside that overlooked the edge of Eaglesport on one side and was slammed by the ocean waters on the other.

She breathed the sea air in shivering slightly in the cold sea air. She didn't cast a warming charm. Focusing only on making certain that her memories didn't overwhelm her mind. She watched the waves blue as they were in the day, roll and crash against the rocky cliff. She didn't think she needed to be paying attention in the safety of Gryffinhall,

She sat absorbed in her mind, as the bright green brush rustled around her. She dismissed the snapping twigs as animals wondering around the area.

The knife that slid around her throat made her eyes pop open.

"Give us your jewels, girly", a gruff voice growled behind her back.

Phoenix wasn't sure how much the bond between her and Robb would allow him to see or hear, but she dropped her occlumency shield completely praying to whoever was listening above this would work. Something told her the man behind her wasn't alone.

"Go on, girly, take 'em off, I won't wait forever"

She caught a glimpse of Neville in the foyer with her dad, Grandfather, and Lord Stark. There were a few others as well.

"What kind of jewels would a girl on the southern most cliff of this place have", Phoenix asked. Hoping that would be enough information for her family to find where she was. She slid her wand out discreetly as the person pushed the knife closer.

"Don't lie bitch, I can see'em from here, or do I gotta get my buddies to rip 'em off that pretty little neck of yours?", the voice continued. She felt the cold blade pierce the skin of her neck and bit her lip to stop from showing pain.

She could feel Robb's anger surge through the bond and given the burning feel on the platonic bond on her ankle, Neville was just as pissed.

"I am really tired of people holding blades at me", she said before aiming her wand towards the man's wrist and saying expelliarmus. She caught the dagger in her opposite hand and whirled hitting the man in the face.

Once she was standing, it all went rather quickly.

They weren't prepared for her to fight back at all, let alone with magic. Given that she could see better in the dark as well with her patch up, it was almost too easy. By the time everyone who went looking for her arrived, the five rugged, grubby, and wild looking men were unconscious and tied to a tree with all their weapons sitting on the other side of Phoenix who was perched on a small boulder.

Phoenix hissed as a lit wand swung in her direction from around the tree. She snapped her eyes closed as she was blinded for a moment.

"Mind the light, would you?", Phoenix whined a little as someone moved closer.

She felt whoever it was reach out and flip her patch down. "You couldn't have used a lumos instead of flipping your patch up Phee?"

Phoenix blinked slowly, Neville's face coming into focus now that her other eye was covered again.

"I didn't feel like it"

"Phoenix, are you alright?", Robb asked hurrying towards her, placing his hand on her cheek, looking her over quickly for injuries, sword in his other hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine", She said. "Nothing to worry about"

"Nothing to worry about?" Robb began brow furrowing and hand dropping from her cheek. Phoenix did not need to feel his emotions to know how ridiculous he found her statement. Thankfully Neville cut him off before Robb told her as much.

"Are they all alive?", Neville asked looking at the unconscious people tied to the tree.

"I think so", Phoenix shrugged, "Just knocked out"

"You're bleeding", Neville pointed at his neck about where the guy had held the blade on her own throat.

Phoenix lifted a hand up and feeling the blood muttered a quick healing spell. "Fixed."

"Might want to get rid of the blood before Papa shows up", Neville reminded.

Phoenix managed to do just that as Sirius barged through the brush. Phoenix wasn't entirely sure how Neville and Robb had managed to get so far ahead of them.

"Are you alright?", Sirius asked moving closer to the trio.

"Fine, Papa, I promise". Phoenix really, really did not want to have to repeat herself fifty times.

He looked over at the pile of people, quirked a brow. Right as Lord Stark and Grandfather Godric came through the trees Sirius chuckled. "Like Mother, like Daughter."

"I don't recall you mentioning your Lady Wife could fight, son", Godric said moving towards the stunned men.

"Could fight? No, no, no, my match could kick my arse. It made things a little easier knowing she could handle herself", Sirius said.

Phoenix's lip quirked. Those were her favorite story about her parents and her mother would always tell them to her when she asked.

"Wildlings", Lord Stark said shortly, having examined the

"I thought Wildlings stayed North of the Wall?", Neville asked. Phoenix couldn't help but think the same.

"They've ventured south before but never this far", Godric explained.

"Why come here then?", Phoenix asked. Unfortunately, no one seemed to have a good answer for the navy haired girl.

* * *

Early the next morning found Phoenix out of her room and in the Great Hall for breakfast sooner than usual. She wasn't sure if it was because they had met like Grandmother Rowena had said or if it was some other reason, that no one had studied yet, but the dreams her and Robb normally shared had not occurred last night.

Instead she had been back in the Malfoy's dungeon. Her mum was alive for the first half of it, by the end she wasn't, and Phoenix was sobbing herself awake.

Hence why she was up early. No point trying to go back to bed after that. With Robb not being awake as well, she figured her mental barrier held up strong through the night or the bond wasn't that strong yet. Again, not enough information on the subject.

Damn idiotic incestuous blood focused purebloods.

Phoenix had been sitting in the Great Hall, one of her healing books in front of her when someone cleared their throat on her blind side.

She was entirely surprised to see Lady Stark being the one trying to gain her attention.

"Lady Stark", Phoenix said moving to stand. Lady Stark held a hand up stopping her before gesturing to the chair on Phoenix's left.

"May I sit?", she asked. At Phoenix's nodded, the red-haired woman gracefully took a seat, Phoenix watching her curiously. She felt like she was in trouble or something.

"Are you alright, Lady Phoenix?", Lady Stark asked.

Phoenix nodded, "I'm fine, not even a scratch."

"Is it common for ladies to know how to fight in the West?", she asked. Phoenix couldn't tell if it was pure curiosity or if she was judging the idea.

"There wasn't much of a choice, Lady Stark", Phoenix reached up to rub at the edge of her patch. She hoped the awkwardness between them wouldn't last forever.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you during the feast, I had not realized you were present when your mother passed", Lady Stark said, changing the subject.

"I prefer not to talk about it", Phoenix said quietly but honestly. She still hadn't told her dad what completely happened to her mother.

The pair sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Lady Stark spoke up, again.

"May I ask what you're reading?"

"It's a _'Healer's Basic Guide to Injuries and Maladies'_, My Lady", Phoenix said.

"Healing magic?", she asked raising a brow, bright blue eyes, identical to Robb's, full of curiosity.

"Yes, My Lady. I know some, kind of need to with Neville around, but there's always more to learn when it comes to healing", Phoenix said. It also came in handy whenever Phoenix got into a fight with some of the older students.

"Your Lord grandfather said your brother is good with a sword", Lady Stark noted.

"He is, but he was a bit clumsy growing", Phoenix couldn't help but smile.

"You must have done quiet a bit together", Lady Stark said.

Phoenix wondered if Lady Stark was trying to figure out whether her and Neville were going to struggle being apart, with one at Gryffinhall and the other at Winterfell after the wedding, whenever that was.

"He's my best friend, it'll be interesting being further away from each other"

"Have you spent time apart?", Lady Stark asked.

Between summers, not meeting until they were eleven, and being held captive for close to ten months, "A few times, Lady Stark."

An awkward silence fell upon them. Phoenix played with her patch.

"I don't know if Grandmother Rowena mentioned this to you, in all the chaos yesterday, but we were going to have tea after the appointment with the seamstress midday today. If you and your daughters would like to come to either, you're more than welcome to", Phoenix managed to ramble out.

Lady Stark looked at Phoenix, confused. "After a night such as last most would not be so willing to invite the one who had a hand in it"

"You didn't know", Phoenix said. "I don't expect the world to walk on eggshells around me. Somedays are just worse than others. Besides, life is too short to hold useless grudges over every little thing in life"

"Wise words"

"My mum had a lot of those", Phoenix said softly.

"Good morning Lady Stark", Grandmother Rowena said walking up to the main table.

Lady Stark returned the greeting before Rowena turned on her granddaughter, "Madame Jayne is here, up to the parlor with you"

"I haven't even begun complaining yet", Phoenix partially joked as she began standing.

"Keep them for a different day then, there is too much to do and very little time, come, dearg éanlaith", Rowena said.

They said their goodbyes to Lady Stark before leaving the Great Hall.

Rowena was herding Phoenix out just as Robb walked into the Great Hall with his father.

Phoenix opened her mouth to say something, but Rowena cut her off. "No. Move, trouble maker"

"I haven-"

"Walk"

"I'm"

"Phoenix"

"Innocent, whatever it is, it was probably Papa"

_What?_

_My grandmother is dragging me to hell_

There was a pause in thought.

_May I ask how?_

_Seamstress. I would much rather run away._

_Would you like assistance?_

Phoenix couldn't hide her smile at the question as she followed close to Rowena's dress train.

_As much as I appreciate the offer, my Grandmother is not a woman to anger._

_Good luck then? _Robb thought cautiously before Phoenix put her mental barriers back in place. No need for him to see her in her underwear. Yet.

* * *

dearg éanlaith – red bird gaelic


	8. Chapter 7

**Fortune Favors the Bold **

**Chapter 7**

Madame Jayne was a stern looking woman close in age to her dad. Phoenix had thought on multiple occasions that she had to be Professor McGonagall reincarnated or in disguise. She was also the only seamstress that Phoenix didn't have an issue with.

Phoenix didn't like visiting with seamstresses because the first few struggled with Phoenix's rule that the bracer and patch were not to be removed. She wasn't sure why they had such an issue with her only rule but luckily Madame Jayne hadn't batted an eye at the strange rule. In fact, the older lady actually adjusted the left sleeve on any dress she made Phoenix so that it wouldn't look oddly stretched around the bracers she wore. Usually this was done by making it slightly bigger on the tighter sleeved dresses. Amazingly, one didn't even notice visually that the left sleeve was bigger. Madame Jayne refuses to tell her how she does it.

It was a good thing she did this as it allowed for better layering, which was apparently going to be immensely important come winter.

The first part of the appointment had Madame Jayne taking Phoenix's measurements again. The nutrition potions she had been taking for the past few moons had significantly improved her health. She was no longer skin and bones from close to a year of near starvation but wasn't fully back to her normal weight pre-imprisonment. Her measurements changed every few appointments as she got better, but Madame Jayne never commented on it.

Another reason Phoenix liked her.

Currently, Phoenix sat on the ottoman in her grandmother's parlor in a long blue silk robe, Houdini sleeping in her lap. She was given a break from trying on gowns while Rowena and Madame Jayne discussed the maiden cloak for the wedding.

Wedding. Her wedding. Merlin that felt weird to think about still.

A knock sounded on the door with the announcement of Lady Stark and her daughters, before the guard let them into the sunny room.

"Lady Stark, how lovely you could come", Rowena said, offering her liege lady a kind smile. "I'm sorry I forgot to extend the offer sooner"

Arya wondered over immediately to Phoenix after spotting Houdini in her lap.

"Good morning Sansa, Arya", Phoenix said as Lady Stark inquired on the maiden cloak laid out on the table in the room.

"Good morning, Phoenix", Sansa chirped as Arya mumbled out something similar rubbing Houdini's dark ears.

"She's so soft", Arya whispered.

"How are you liking Gryffinhall so far?", Phoenix asked turning so neither sister was in her blind spot.

"It's so pretty here", Sansa gushed, "The glass gardens are magnificent, there's so many of them"

"How do the candles float when no one's around?", Arya asked.

"I've heard they rival the gardens of the Reach", Phoenix commented before looking more at Arya, "Most of the candles are runic based which allows for us to push magic into them so they work no matter where my family is"

"Oh, Phoenix", Rowena called catching the girls' attention. "I don't know if your father mentioned, the date is set for a moon from now in Winterfell"

"Thank you for telling me", Phoenix said, pushing back a strand of hair, "I'd hate to be late for my own wedding"

"Hello, Houdini", Arya said to the direwolf pup who was waking up from her nap. The pup sniffed the girl's fingers before licking them. "I want a direwolf"

Sansa rolled her eyes behind her sister's head but didn't say anything. "Is that House Gryffindor's Maiden cloak?"

The cloak was a deep blue, with a large red griffin stitched directly into the back. Little blue griffins were stitched into the spots around the griffin with red swirls made to signify spell fire scattered between the small griffins. Moonstones were going to line the trim when it was completed. Even uncompleted, Phoenix thought it was rather beautiful.

"It will be, once it's completed. Madame Jayne is making Gryffinhall's Marriage cloak as well", Phoenix answered, keeping an eye on Houdini who was climbing off her lap to sniff at the new people. The marriage cloak wouldn't be needed until Neville gets married, whenever that would be.

"Did your family not already have one?", Sansa asked, letting out a giggle as Houdini licked her fingers as well.

"Maiden and Marriage cloaks weren't a thing in the Far West", _at least not where she was from. She didn't know every world culture or their histories._ "Exchanging of rings was what many people did"

"Rings?" Sansa asked curiously, eyes focused solely on Phoenix.

Phoenix nodded, "One for each person. Married couples would commonly wear them on the left ring finger, as many believe there's a vein that goes from that finger, directly to your heart. My father wears his and my mother's rings around his neck on a chain."

Sansa awed her bright blue eyes wide. "That's so romantic"

Phoenix smiled softly at the girl's fascination. Arya was too focused on Houdini to care.

"Lady Phoenix, I need you to try this on", Madame Jayne said calling the girl over.

"We'll watch Houdini", Arya immediately offered not even looking up from the pup who was enjoying the attention she was getting from both of the Stark sisters.

Phoenix smiled at the girls again trying not to giggle. She walked over to Madame Jayne and glanced at what she had laid out on the table. "What is this?", she asked running a hand over the embroidered white lace.

She didn't get an answer as she was ushered behind the changing screen Madame Jayne had set up in the parlor. After getting the dress on and Madame Jayne tightened the laces in the back Phoenix realized what the dress was for.

It was fuller than her everyday gowns. The skirt was blue grey in color and swished when she moved. The white lace on the bodice extended and turned into the sleeves extending past the wrist and looping around her middle finger on each side.

Phoenix ran her hands over the sleeve muttering, "It looks a lot like my mother's"

Her throat was tight as she examined the lace patterns.

"Your father provided a sketch of your mother's gown", Madame Jayne said softly.

Phoenix let out a small wet laugh, taking a deep breath trying not to cry. Neville was the only one who knew Phoenix had dreamed of wearing a dress like her mother's. She didn't dream about her wedding but the dress, the dress she dreamed about. Neville must have said something to her dad when she wasn't around.

Gods she loved her family. She took another deep breath dabbing at the corners of her eyes a little trying to stop the tears.

"I know you don't like to remove your bracer, I made one that would better match the dress along with a patch for your eye, for you to try on later if you would like to see how it looks", Madame Jayne said holding out a solid white leather bracer with a similar pattern to the lace on the gown and a blue grey patch that matched the skirt of the dress.

Phoenix rubbed her hand along the leather. Slowly before she changed her mind, she rolled up the left sleeve. "The cloth is not to be removed", was all she said before allowing Madame Jayne to help change the bracers.

Madame Jayne said nothing about the spots of blood on the cloth smoothly tying the bracer and helping Phoenix readjust the sleeve as Phoenix magically switched the patches out.

She sat her bracer and eyepatch on a side table. Rowena was apparently antsy about what the gown looks like because she said from the other side of the screen, "Does it fit?"

She stepped out from behind the screen, hearing a variety of squeals (from Sansa and her grandmother) as she moved to stand in front of the floor length mirror that had been set up in the room.

"Oh, it looks just like the sketch", Rowena gushed from where she had taken a seat next to Lady Stark.

"Sketch?", Lady Stark asked at the same time Phoenix said,

"You were in on it?"

"Neville mentioned something about their mother's wedding dress and Sirius managed to remember enough to sketch it out, though the colors are different from your mother's, aren't they?", Rowena looked back at Phoenix who was admiring the dress in the mirror.

"Mum's was completely white", Phoenix said, playing with the skirt. She was glad it wasn't exactly identical. She'd be a worse mess if it was.

"You didn't know what it was going to look like?", Arya asked curiously holding Houdini in her lap.

"I didn't know they'd even started on it", Phoenix said softly narrowing her eyes at her grandmother who just smiled.

"You look so beautiful", Sansa said smiling widely.

Phoenix flushed, mumbling out a thank you, watching her hands play with the skirt in the mirror.

Grandmother Rowena decided not to waste the beauty of the day and insisted on having tea in the Gods-house. They sat closer to the entrance and further from the Godswood, various flowers growing around them and a variety of trellises barely visible through the plants growing on them.

"Where is everyone else today?", Phoenix asked as tea was being poured.

"Hunting, they'll be gone till closer to supper", Grandmother Rowena answered. "Godric convinced Neville to take the bow."

"Is that a bad thing?", Arya asked turning her focus away from Houdini who was chasing butterflies in the glasshouse.

"My brother is good with a sword", Phoenix said sighing deeply, "Bows are questionable. He hasn't had as much practice with them"

"Are they not used in your home country?", Lady Stark asked curiously.

"Not commonly, Lady Stark", Phoenix answered. If she had known earlier, she would've prepared for the inevitable injuries that may occur. There was a reason Phoenix carried the bow when the pair went on excursions.

Phoenix and Grandmother Rowena had a right to be concerned. Phoenix had allowed Robb back into her mind after the fitting, though neither had sent messages to the other, Phoenix could feel excitement coming from the opposing end of the bond. About midway through their lunch, Phoenix felt shock and panic through the mark. She straightened in her chair looking over her grandmother's shoulder at a trellis.

_Please tell me Neville didn't shoot anyone. _

She held her hand up politely, having missed her grandmother's question.

_He managed to shoot himself_ Robb said wincing through the bond.

_Again? Never mind, I'll have the potion he needs ready by the time everyone is back_

"Do we have any wiggenwald left?"

"Please tell me Neville didn't shoot anyone", Grandmother Rowena said closing her eyes.

"Only himself"

"Is he going to be alright?", Sansa asked shocked.

"He'll be fine, Lady Sansa", Grandmother Rowena with a deep sigh. "Oh, I knew letting Godric talk him into taking a bow was a terrible idea"

Upon seeing the party as they rode through the gate, Phoenix noted the injury was not as bad as he'd managed before, but it was certainly the strangest way to injure himself with his own bow.

"How did you even manage that?", Phoenix said looking at the arrow in his upper arm.

"Where's Grandmother?", Neville asked with a wince shifting his arm, not answering her question.

"Solar, she knows you're coming", Phoenix said shaking her head fondly. Robb moved closer to her watching as Neville went inside.

"How was the trip?", Phoenix asked, "Outside of my brother almost killing himself with a bow again"

"It was going well. There is a large amount of game in the area", Robb admitted, taking her hand into his, kissing her cheek. "Will your brother be alright?"

"He'll be fine", Phoenix said with a smile ignoring the warmth in her cheeks, "This happens rather often."

She noticed Grandfather Godric from over Robb's shoulder in front of the entire hunting party.

"Grandfather", she called to get his attention, "Grandmother's rather cross with you"

He sighed deeply before giving his granddaughter a nod, "Thank you for the warning, Firebird"

"Hopefully my siblings did not cause any trouble", Robb said regaining her attention as they walked back into the castle, arm in arm.

"Arya and Sansa didn't even fight. Bran has been in the library all day", Phoenix said.

"Truly?", Robb's bright blue eyes locking on her eye.

"No need to sound so surprised", Phoenix said with a laugh. "It's a good thing the shelves are sturdy, I saw Bran climbing a few of them as we walked past earlier, I don't think anyone else saw"

"Would the Maester not be upset?", Robb asked.

"Maester Wyl doesn't mind so long as you aren't causing a disturbance nor destroying things.", She'd practiced basic flying over the top of the shelves a few times and he'd never stopped her.

The leaving feast went much smoother than the Anniversary Feast. The candles still floated, and the ceiling reflected the night sky as fairy lights flitted around the room. Arya and Bran had snatched the fairy lights out of the air and after watching Neville and Phoenix toss a few around, Sansa grabbed one as well. Robb ran his hand up and down Phoenix's arm, as she had opted for a short-sleeved gown for the feast, her cloak draped over the back of her chair. Sirius had the attention of all the elders at the opposite end of the table, with some story from when he was younger.

Come morning when the Starks had to leave, Phoenix silently wished that Robb wasn't leaving. She didn't admit that, of course. Saying polite good-byes to him in front of everyone and trying to ignore how he was missing her as he left Gryffinhall's walls as much as she already missed him.

Through the bond both agreed, the month till they see each other again would be a very long month.

* * *

**So this was supposed to be posted around spring break but everything kind of went to hell in a handbasket. I was lucky enough to still have my job even though my classes were flipped to online only. I am doing summer classes and working some at the moment so I can't promise how fast I get things out but Lost Wolf has a chapter in progress as does Princess and the Bastard.**

**I am working on two variations of_ Ned/Oc stories _(Ned doesn't get enough love in my opinion) one that's after Robert's Rebellion where J=/= L+R and one where it goes through the years before and through Roberts Rebellion,**

_**If yall have a preference on which you would like first, leave a comment **_

**I hope everyone is staying safe with everything going on in the world. I went through the comments and out of those that did give an opinion on this story will be going…..**

**Into the Long Night. Dun dun dun**


End file.
